Breathe
by luna raya
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. Bella likes Edward. Edward can't see past his crush on Tanya. Then something happens that turns both their worlds upside down. Will they be able to survive? Can they find strength in each other, or will it prove the end of them? Sensitive subject matter. Adult content. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, once again! Back in the day, I was a big Elizabeth/Lucky of GH fan. From when Elizabeth came onto the scene till Lucky "died" I loved them. But just that version, not the later ones. Ultimately, that initial young love pairing, and the Elizabeth and Ric pairing are my favourites, with the latter being my most loved. Anyhow, I was bored and Youtubed videos of the pair and this story popped into my head. It will be loosely based on the story of how the two came to be together._

_Warnings: This story will deal with rape, so if you need to stop now, that's fine. I will post a warning where I think one needs to be. There are adult themes and language._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, don't anything. Just borrowing for a bit._

* * *

"Homecoming is this Saturday."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's three days away."

"And?"

"And do you know what you're gonna wear? Who you're going with?"

"Rose, I already told you I didn't want to go."

With a huff, Rosalie Hale-Swan walked up to her friend and step-sister and shook her shoulders as she sat at her desk. "Bella, you can't keep acting like this. I know you didn't want to move here, it's too green, too wet and cold. But you've got to get over it already. Phoenix is over. Forks is now. You're missing so much by moping."

"That's easy for you to say." Bella shoved her sister off her and moved to sit on her bed. "You're here not even five minutes and everyone loves you. Forks High makes you some honorary queen or some shit. You even got a boyfriend on the first day."

Rosalie shook her head, regarding her sister kindly. "What about Edward? Have you asked him? You guys are best friends, I'm sure he wouldn't mind hanging out with you."

A look of horror crossed Bella's face. She couldn't dare ask Edward. It would be too humiliating for one, admitting she needed her friend to take pity on her because she wasn't good enough to be asked, and then if he said no, which he probably would, she wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" Rose began innocently, but then her face scrunched up as an unpleasant thought popped into her head. "Is he still hung up on Tanya? I swear that boy needs to pull his head out of his ass. She's my age, already has a boyfriend, and she doesn't even know who he is, much less want to. Really, it's one thing to have a crush; it's another to let it become this ridiculous."

Bella simply nodded though she felt just as ridiculous. Rose was right though, Edward was being ridiculous about the whole thing. Tanya Daniels was two years older, a senior to their lowly sophomore status, had been dating her boyfriend, Felix, since junior high, and didn't have the faintest idea who Edward Cullen was. She was head cheerleader to Felix's star quarterback, and didn't have time for underclassmen. But one look over the summer at the carnival and Edward was smitten with her. At least that's what Bella figured out pretty quickly after he started talking about how great Tanya looked today, and how kind she seemed and blah, blah, blah. He didn't know when to quit and it broke Bella's heart every time.

Edward was the first friend she'd made after moving to Forks at the end of freshman year. Well, it was more she was trying to text her old friends back in Phoenix to stave away the boredom at going over material she'd already covered the year before, when the teacher caught her and Edward, being his charming self, saved her from detention on her first day. He had claimed they were exchanging numbers so that he could help her catch-up. From then on, she latched herself onto him, following his lead, sticking by his side and in a way, forcing him into being her friend since she wouldn't go away. She didn't count on falling for him though, and so when he caught a glimpse of Tanya, Bella knew she would never amount to anything more than friend in Edward Cullen's eyes.

"I don't know what Edward's doing," Bella finally said. "When he started talking about Tanya being Homecoming Queen and how he wanted to go to see if he could get a dance with her, I tuned him out. Besides, um, Jacob Black, uh said it would be cool if we met up somewhere." Bella held her breath at this. She'd always been a terrible liar and hoped Rose wouldn't see it.

"Jacob Black?" Rosalie asked as Bella released the breath. "Really? Big shot football player asked you to hang out?"

Rosalie wasn't believing her but Bella had to push forward. She at least knew of Jacob from her gym class, could make the lie somewhat plausible. "Uh, yeah. He said he wasn't going but that he was meeting some people from La Push in Port Angeles for the movies. Or something."

"Isn't he dating Leah Clearwater still?"

"Oh um, no. They broke up, that's why he's not going anymore." Bella knew that was true. She was just hoping that he wouldn't be going to the dance since he wouldn't have a date.

"Oh. Well, just be careful. Ex-girlfriends can be a nightmare."

And with that, the conversation was over. Rosalie left Bella's room, and Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her sister was only looking out for her, but she didn't know how she felt about Edward. Rose didn't know how much it cut Bella to hear all about Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. It was best just to lie. It was best just to create a plan so that she didn't get hurt because if she went to that dance, and saw Edward drooling over the unreachable, it would crush her.

He sat on the couch, watching his twin sister giggle into the phone every five minutes. Alice had found a boy she liked, and the boy, his friend, Jasper Whitlock, liked Alice back. It was enough to make Edward sick. But he loved his sister and had promised he wouldn't act crazy over this. Besides, he had more important things to think about. Like how to win Tanya Daniels' heart at the Homecoming dance on Saturday. It was only two days away now, and he had to mentally prepare himself.

When he thought about her, he got goose bumps. He remembered the first time he saw her, over the summer. He and Bella were trying to see which turkey leg they wanted when Tanya and her _boyfriend_, Felix, walked by. He'd noticed her before in school, but it was the moment she locked eyes with his, a sweet smile on her face, that he knew she was the woman for him. It didn't matter that all his friends laughed at him over it. It didn't matter that she was two years older and graduating at the end of the school year. It didn't even matter that she had a boyfriend and had been with him for five years. Anything could happen.

So he made it a mission to try and find a way to get her attention. He tried out for the football team, but being that he was more into hockey, he wasn't selected. Then he tried joining drama since Tanya, he found out, always wanted to be an actress. But it was at the same time as his music class so he wasn't able to take it. So he decided he would sweep her off her feet at Homecoming.

Everyone thought he was being completely ridiculous, even Bella, but he wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Stop drooling, Edward. You're gonna flood the house."

Breaking out of his thoughts, Edward glared at his sister. "I'm not drooling."

"Right. I can tell by that pathetic look on your face that you're thinking about _Tanya_ again," Alice sneered. She couldn't understand his infatuation. "Seriously, when are you going to get a clue? She's older than you, has a boyfriend, doesn't even know your name, and there are tons of girls our age that like you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward hissed back. He was tired to being the butt of the joke over this.

"I don't? You know how Lauren and Jess are _always_ talking to you? It's because they _like_ you. And don't even get me started on Bella. You have the perfect girl right in front of you and you can't pull your head out of your ass for five seconds to see past a pretty face. And a pretty face you don't even know, for that matter."

"What? You're crazy." Edward shook his head vehemently. Bella didn't like him. "Bella doesn't like me."

"Sure she doesn't. That's why she is always at your side, always following your lead. That's why every time you ramble on and on and _on_ about your precious Tanya, she looks like you've kicked her right square in the gut and then ripped her heart out and stomped on it." Alice was mad now. How could her brother, her twin, of all things, be so completely oblivious and delusional? "Maybe if you took a look back at reality, you'd see what everyone else already knows."

Edward watched his sister hurry out of the room, shaking her head at him in disgust. But he knew she wasn't right. Bella didn't like him like that. Yeah they were friends, but that was it. Besides, when he'd asked her about the dance, after telling her his mission to win Tanya, she said Jacob Black had asked her to hang out for a couple songs, thinking maybe he liked her. That just solidified it for Edward. If she liked him, even a little bit like that, he knew he'd be able to tell, and there was no way she'd accept an invite from someone else. He wasn't dumb.

The night of the dance, Rosalie had asked Bella when Jacob was picking her up. She'd lied about her plans, and needed a quick recovery. "Oh, I'm meeting him there so if I want to leave early, I can."

Rosalie nodded. "And mom and dad are okay with this, right?"

"Of course! You think I'd make plans to drive to Port A without asking permission?" She knew her voice rose a bit as she spoke, but she hoped her sister wouldn't notice. Instead, she just received another nod and a wish to have a good time.

Once she had the house to herself, her parents opting for a date of their own, Bella got dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, wanting to be comfortable during her moping. She grabbed her heavy jacket, being October it was bound to be chilly, and headed to her truck. She didn't want to be a complete liar, even though her parents thought she was going to the dance, so she decided to go to Port Angeles and see what she could do to kill some time before it was appropriate to come home.

* * *

So? Let me know what you think, should I keep going? R&R please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again! Here is the next chapter in this little saga. It's somewhat filler, but we get to the root of Edward and just maybe, he loses the rose-colored glasses a bit lol. Again, I'll let you know when things turn hairy, but it's not this chapter. We're almost there though. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Still just borrowing._

* * *

The dance was in full swing. And Edward was keeping an eye on Tanya. She had just been presented with her crown for Homecoming Queen, to the applause of everyone since everyone adored her, and was dancing with the King, who of course, was Felix. Edward wanted to puke at that knowledge, but kept his cool. A guy that got her attention wouldn't puke in public like that. He'd be cool, confident and mature. He'd be everything Edward just knew he was. His sister was off "powdering her nose" or something equally ridiculous so he was sitting with Jasper, just watching their classmates dance.

"Where's Bella tonight?" Jasper asked over the rumble of the music. They'd been silent for some time but Alice was taking forever. "Thought she'd come with you."

Edward shook his head, "No, she said she had plans with someone else."

At this, Jasper's eyebrows raised. "Really? I didn't think Bella talked to many people other than us. Who does she have the plans with?"

"Oh, uh Jacob Black," Edward answered distractedly, watching Felix spin a laughing Tanya. He wanted to hit something. They looked ridiculous together, didn't make sense in his mind.

"Bella knows Jake?" Jasper still looked surprised.

"Yeah, guess they have gym together or some shit." The song was close to winding down, some whiny love song that the radio played too much. It was a song his sister didn't even like, and she was all into pop music.

"Oh." A couple seconds passed, Jasper watching Edward watch Tanya and Felix with his jaw clenched. "Did you ask her to come? She could've hung out with us."

"What? Yeah, I mean I said I was coming tonight to you know," he motioned toward Tanya, "if that behemoth ever let her go for a moment, and she said she was hanging out with Jake. She's fine."

"You know you look like an idiot, right?"

Jasper's voice, hard and focused, caught him off guard, so he jumped slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Tanya, man. You have no shot. And I'm not trying to be mean. But you are living in some outrageous fantasy that is never going to be a reality."

"How the hell would you know?" Edward asked with a bite to his tone. Out of all the friends that made fun of him, Jasper had been the only one to stay silent; he'd always thought that meant Jasper believed he had a chance. But now he was saying this? "Anything is possible."

"Absolutely, I agree. But E, listen to me, you don't _know_ Tanya. At all. In fact, all you do know of her is she's a senior, a cheerleader, and she's pretty. Oh, and she smiled at you once at the carnival she was attending with her _boyfriend_. I'm sure she has smiled at hundreds of people, many who are guys." Jasper just shook his head. "She smiles at people. She's a nice girl, but that doesn't mean you have a shot at being with her. Remember how Alice and Rose are always saying '_just cause I smile at you doesn't mean I like you_?' That sound familiar? Besides, knowing those very superficial things about Tanya does not a relationship make, my friend." He had a look of pity on his face as. "And, she probably thought you were there with _your_ girlfriend, since you were standing with Bella, while she was there with her boyfriend."

For a moment he was frozen, Jasper's words bouncing around his mind like weighted chains. Edward dropped his head in embarrassment. He did remember the girls saying that, and he also remembered laughing with them about the stupidity of some of the guys who just couldn't take the hint. It wasn't so funny anymore. Because now he had become that guy. Edward knew Jasper hadn't said anything now because he was hoping he'd figure it out on his own. He wasn't stupid; it shouldn't have been that hard to realize how pathetic he was being. Since he hadn't, he needed a good kick to reality. And now that Jasper was talking, it made Edward feel foolish. Like maybe the teasing wasn't to poke fun, but to wake him up. "You really think those things?"

"Edward, do you even know how much you talk about her? Someone you don't even know?" He thought about it, and felt his face burn, but Jasper wasn't finished. "I mean I get that you think she's hot, but there are other things in this world to talk about. Do you even know how uncomfortable Bella feels the second you get on your Tanya diatribe? How uncomfortable we _all_ feel? No one wants to be around you then. And don't even get me started on all the shit you tried to do to get her attention."

That was the second time someone had mentioned Bella. It made him wonder just how much of a jackass he really was. "Hey, do you, um, do you think Bella likes me? As more than a friend?"

At this question Jasper started laughing, doubling over. "Jesus, Fuck, E. You really have been completely blind the past couple months, haven't you."

"What's so funny?" Alice had returned, though she didn't look any different.

"Your brother."

"Well, yeah. But what about?"

Still laughing, Jasper answered as he stood. "He asked if I thought Bella liked him."

"Oh." After a moment, Alice started laughing too. And taking Jasper's hand, they walked off to dance leaving Edward feeling like the world's biggest douche.

If it was true, and Bella really did like him, fuck! All that time he spent rambling on about a fantasy that was so far out of his reach, and completely, one hundred percent pathetic and delusional and one-sided, with the way Jasper was making him finally see; she must have been devastated. He knew he'd be. But he didn't know what to do. He'd just spent over two months pining after an idea only to have his best friend throw ice water on the idea, making him wake up. And he adored Bella, but he didn't know if he liked her as more or if just staying friends was better. Which would hurt her less, he wondered. He didn't want to pretend to want more if he couldn't find the feelings, but then, he didn't want her to continue pining over him.

"This sucks," he said to no one. He'd never felt more alone in that moment. His friends were all dancing, laughing, having a good time. But he had no one. And it was of his own doing. He knew now if he'd saw a glimpse of reality, he'd have asked Bella ages ago to come with him tonight, even if it was just as friends, because they always had fun together. They could dance, laugh, carry on like everyone else was doing, and he wouldn't be sitting at a table, watching the action happen. But his pathetic pining had sent her off to find someone else to share her joy with.

Just then, he saw Jacob Black walking across the dance floor, Leah Clearwater tucked under his arm. Edward knew their break-up wouldn't last long. It never did. But then he started to think about Bella again. She'd told him she was going to be with Jake tonight, and if he was there with Leah, Bella was probably hurt over that now on top of his stupidity. He knew he should find her, try to fix things.

"Hey, Jake!" he called.

As Jacob Black walked up, he shook Edward's hand. "Hey, man. How's it going?"

"Good, good," Edward replied. "Hey, listen; do you know where Bella is?"

"Bella? Bella Swan? Rosalie's sister?" Jake asked, his face a mask of confusion.

"Yeah, she said she was comi…." He didn't say anything more. The way Jake spoke was almost as if he barely knew who Bella was and that went against what Bella had insinuated by saying she was hanging out with Jake. He didn't want to humiliate her by calling out her lie, so he played it cool. "Uh, yeah, she said she'd meet me here. But I haven't seen her yet. Hope I didn't get stood up," he laughed nervously.

Jacob laughed then too. "No offense, babe," he looked at Leah who only shrugged, "but that Bella is definitely a cutie. Surprised she doesn't have a line of guys following her everywhere. You'd do best to hang on to that one. We'll let her know you're looking for her if we see her."

Edward nodded solemnly watching Jake and Leah walk off. He always knew Bella was beautiful. He'd have to be blind not to notice. But it was unassuming compared to Tanya. Or even Bella's own sister. Still, he felt like the world should swallow him whole for not noticing what was right there the whole time, for not noticing what everyone else apparently had.

Before he could berate himself further, he caught a glimpse of blond and giant. Rosalie was walking up to him, with Emmett. "Was that Jacob Black talking to you?" she asked him, a frown on her face as her blue eyes scanned the crowd.

"Yeah."

"That doesn't make sense. Bella said they were going to Port Angeles to hang out. Why would she say that if it wasn't true? He better not have ditched her to get back with Leah, for the millionth time." Rosalie spat as she pulled her cell phone out of her small bag, he assumed, to call Bella.

A breath caught in his throat at that knowledge. Bella had told him she would meet Jake at the dance, but told her sister they weren't going at all. Tiny prickles started to play along his spine; like there was something he should know but kept missing. It was when Rosalie said Bella wasn't answering, that Edward saw what he was missing. It was the moment he'd asked Bella about the dance. She had been non-committal, stalling, playing it off, until he mentioned his obsession, and then her face changed, her body stiffened, and she suddenly had plans.

Except those plans were all a lie.

"Oh Jesus," he exhaled heavily.

"What? What is it?" Rosalie asked, her phone pressed to her ear again. "Come on, Bella. Pick up the damn phone!"

"I think she made up the story about Jake. I mean I know she did. She told you she was going to Port A, but she told me she was meeting Jake here." Edward hung his head. Man was he an ass if Bella had to make up stories just to keep away from his infatuation. "This is all my fault."

"Finally figured out how much of a dumbass you've been?" Emmett spoke for the first time, getting straight to the point. "Anyone with eyes could see how irritating you are when it comes to Tanya. I'm guessing Bella figured she'd spare herself the agony of watching you act like a fool."

While he was right, he didn't even know the half of it, Edward figured. Which he knew was good; because Emmett was a big guy, and he'd probably hit him if he knew that he'd essentially tortured Bella for months over a stupid crush that really had no shot and was the least mentally healthy thing he could think of. "Oh God. I gotta find her."

He didn't stop to wait for anyone to say anything to him. He just flew out the door, not even bothering to tell his sister he was leaving, not that she'd care, seeing as she was with Jasper. Jumping into his Volvo, he tried to rack his brain over where to look. He knew Bella well enough to know she wouldn't stay home. If by some chance anyone drove by or came home early, she wouldn't want to have to explain her presence. So he figured she probably went to Port Angeles like she said she was just to keep her lie from being unearthed.

Gunning the engine, he drove off into the night.

* * *

So? What do we think? Will Edward find Bella? Does he like her or just as a friend? Is he really over Tanya or did he ever like her to begin with? And hey look! Jake isn't a bad guy lol. Let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay all. Here it is. The big chapter that puts everything on it's heels. It's a little longer and a lot happens but all of it is important. _

_Warning: This story (chapter) contains violence and rape. While the scene of rape is not described in detail, it is alluded to. If you feel you cannot continue with this story. I understand. But if you do plan to continue, please be advised._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

She walked around the small bookstore, the only bookstore Port Angeles had, until it closed at seven-thirty. It was rough living in a smaller community, where nearly everything shut down before nine. She'd bought the latest zombie craze book, knowing she'd probably love it though she would outwardly mock it since not even Edward knew of her fascination with the undead. Vampires had always been her favorite, but lately, like the rest of the world, she'd taken to the rotting creatures with rapt attention. There was something fascinating about the survivors. Unlike with vampires, no one really wanted to become a zombie. At least, she didn't think anyone did. The world was a weird place, so who knew really.

Knowing she still had probably another couple hours to kill until it looked reasonable for her to return home, she left her purchase on the seat of her truck and headed for the movie theater. Even if there was nothing good out, she could still buy a ticket and that way if anyone asked what she and the La Push crowd saw, she could present the ticket stub. Forgoing driving her truck for the short walk, Bella tightened her jacket around her to avoid the slight wind blowing through.

She could see the neon sign lighting up the sky over a few of the taller buildings in Port Angeles. It was a drawback to an earlier time, when the cinema was all the rage. Bella laughed to herself, getting a kick out of how much older her thoughts put her right then. She passed a bar, ignoring the lingering cigarette smoke that seemed to pour out the door, and then looked both ways before crossing a deserted street. The night was dead. It made her think about the darkness surrounding her and the book she'd just purchased. She wondered what it would be like if suddenly a zombie popped out of the shadows.

She imagined all the ways she would try to fight them off, using her keys, perhaps to take out an eye. In everything she read, the instruction was to destroy the head, so she wondered if she could possess enough strength to take one out. Thinking more about the mythical creature had her suddenly itching to get home and read her new book.

The theater was still a couple blocks away when Bella felt her hip buzz. She'd put her phone in her pocket, opting to not bring a purse or bag on this trip. Just as she was about to reach for her phone, she felt a strong arm grab her from behind, the grip tightening around her neck, dragging her down a lowly lit alley. A quick image of a zombie taking control of her, trying to kill her flashed before her eyes before true panic set in. Ignoring her phone, and bringing her hands up to the arm, Bella began to grab and claw, scratching to get free, while also trying to dig her heels into the ground to keep from being pulled anymore.

But nothing was working.

There was heavy and wet, tobacco breath against her face, and the form pressed up against her back, was large and hard. She tried stomping her foot onto the foot behind her, tried to gain any kind of upper hand. But the grip around her throat only tightened, and her vision blurred a little, spiking her fear, as her ability to breathe became near impossible.

"You gonna be a good girl," a raspy voice breathed into her ear. She heard herself whimper just as two other figures appeared in her blurry line of sight. "That's right. You gonna be nice an' good."

Everything became disjointed after that. Bella could distinctly hear what sounded like "_Somewhere Over the Rainbow_," blaring out of a speaker somewhere in the distance, the juxtaposition of the song and the circumstances beating against her mind. This wasn't fair. Then her mind focused on the tearing of fabric, a chill to previously protected skin, and the rushed words of several men surrounding her, but she couldn't tell where they were or where she was, except for on the ground. Her throat hurt, her mouth was covered, and try as she might, she couldn't bite or scream. Her struggle continued but the restraints were too great.

Then there was pain, white, hot pain spreading all throughout her lower body and across her back, as she scratched against the gravel and concrete. She tried to focus, tried to clear her vision and regain her breath, but the pain was so overwhelming, the agony too much for her to break through. And it seemed to go for eternity.

Until there was nothing.

He had pushed past the speed limit, flooring it to get to Port Angeles, no longer caring if a cop saw him. Edward couldn't say why, but he felt that something was very wrong, a tingle against his spine causing him to react. And it was more than just Bella telling a couple lies to cover up her plans. He turned down Main and checked his dashboard clock. It was almost nine; he hoped she was still here somewhere, maybe at a movie.

Driving down a bit, he saw Port Angeles' only book store. And Bella's old pickup parked right out front, empty. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief though, he noticed the "CLOSED" sign in the front window. Where'd she go? He saw the light for the movie theater up ahead and hoped to find her there.

Driving a little further down the road, heading toward the theater, Edward saw a group of men, laughing, patting each other on the back, walking out from an alleyway. He would have ignored them completely, kept his sole focus on finding Bella if not for the fact that one of the men was wearing a white shirt. And the other two were pointing and laughing at what appeared to be red stains. A chill settled on Edward as he quickly parked his car and jumped out, rushing toward the alley.

He knew the anxiety he felt could be nothing at all. He knew those three men could just be leaving a bar and one guy got sauce on his shirt from one of the snacks. He knew all of this, but he didn't want to be wrong. He didn't want to think everything was okay when it wasn't. And he didn't want to think everything was wrong if it was fine. He wanted to be paranoid; he wanted to be wrong about assuming they were up to no good. He wanted to be wrong so badly.

He wasn't wrong.

Coughing, air fighting to regain its home in her lungs, her vision began to clear. She was still on her back, still on the ground. But she was alone. Rolling over, her broken nails grating against the gravel on the ground, she felt the cold air strike against her skin. It was then Bella realized her shirt and jeans were torn, her jacket ripped from her body. With a strangled cry, she gripped her tattered clothing, including her torn jacket, and stumbled to stand. She tried to cover herself the best she could, but was having little luck. Another cry tried to break free at that knowledge. She was so exposed with no way to fix it.

It was then she noticed a figure moving quickly her way.

Panic seized her lungs again, her heart beating painfully against her chest. _Not again_, was a steady mantra running through her mind as she tried to find a way to finally escape. But the figure kept advancing on her. "Please no," she begged barely above a whisper, her throat raw and her lungs exhausted.

"Bella? Oh God, Bella, no."

"Edward?" she breathed out, almost collapsing from the relief that it was him and not one of those guys again. She wouldn't survive if it was those guys.

"Bella, oh God, what happened to you?" He rushed to her side, trying to hide the pain her flinching at his presence brought about. His eyes quickly scanned her form. Blood covered her hands and around her mouth. She was going to have black eyes. But most disturbing and heartbreaking of all, were her clothes. He could see her struggling to hold them together, could see her fighting to cover back up. And her legs had blood on them. Without even hearing her answer, Edward knew what had happened to Bella. Though he didn't want to believe it, didn't want it to be true.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled again, her body sagging against his. Her legs refused to hold her anymore.

"It's okay, I got you," he whispered into hair. He reached down and picked her up, cradling her trembling broken form against his body. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"No!" she shouted, energy infused suddenly, her body pushing away from his, her legs kicking to get back to the ground. "No hospitals. They'll tell my dad. No hospitals, he can't know," she cried.

"Bella, you need to be examined," he tried again as he reached his car. Carefully placing her back on the ground, he opened the passenger door, and helped her in. Rushing around, Edward jumped into the driver's seat and turned to look at his friend. "You need to be checked to make sure you're… to make sure…." He couldn't say it. It terrified him to think it.

"I can't go through that. I can't…can't be touched like that, not again," she whimpered. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it over her trembling body and turned the heat on full blast. "Please, I can't."

Nodding, but knowing he had to do something, Edward inhaled deeply. "What if…ugh!" He resisted the urge to punch the steering wheel, not wanting to scare Bella further. "Okay, just hear me out. What if I called my Aunt Jane? She's a nurse, she can check you out, make sure you're okay. There won't have to be a hospital visit."

She regarded him for several long moments. He was Edward, she trusted him with her life, even if he drove her crazy thinking about Tanya so much. She knew he wouldn't hurt her or violate her trust. "Okay," she replied meekly. She knew Jane, had met her a few times, and she was always nice. And she was a nurse, bound by confidentiality. She could help her and wouldn't be able to say anything. That was for the best. The less people who knew the better, Bella decided. "Okay."

The whole way back to Forks, Edward kept his eyes on Bella while Bella kept her eyes on the passing scenery. He was terrified of what would happen if he stopped looking at her. He knew she wouldn't disappear, but he was afraid that she'd be hurt more if his eyes left.

Fifteen minutes outside of town, he called Jane and asked her if it was okay he stop by. He knew it was late, after ten o'clock, but he said it was important. Jane agreed, probably hearing the panic in his voice. It was in this moment Bella began to panic, but not about seeing Jane.

"Oh God, my truck! I left my truck there!" she cried.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it. I'll ask Jasper to help me get it, say it ran out of gas or broke down or something," he tried to be soothing to her. "Don't worry."

She just nodded and went back to staring out the window.

The moment he turned down his Aunt's street, Bella tensed. "Maybe you should just take me home," she whispered as the large white house Edward's aunt lived in came into view. "I'll just take a Tylenol and go to bed."

He didn't respond, just got out of the car and then moved to help her out. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, the first being that Tylenol wasn't going to fix anything, but he remained silent, not wanting to snap. He heard the front door open and as he turned, again carrying Bella delicately in his arms, he saw his aunt standing in the frame. She looked horrified. He was sure the image before her was ghastly.

"Edward? What's going on?" Jane asked as Edward passed her. He rushed Bella into the living room, setting her gingerly onto the couch, despite her protests of ruining the furniture. "Bella? Oh God, child, what's happened?"

Edward walked to his aunt, his face ashen and his eyes wild. "Janey, you have to help her. Please. She won't go to the hospital, she thinks she can be fixed with a fucking Tylenol, and I know they had to have hurt her really bad. Just look at her legs and the blood. Oh Jesus, the blood. I just, please, you gotta help her!" It was a harsh whisper breaking from his lungs.

She studied him for a bit before nodding, manic written all over his body. "I'll do what I can." With that she turned her attention to Bella. "Hi, sweetie, you think you can come with me for a minute? I just want to check you injuries, clean you up a bit."

Edward watched his aunt and best friend walk slowly out of the room with lead in his stomach.

* * *

_Okay. There you have it. Let me know what you thought. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all! Still with me? Here we get to see more of Jane, and if you remember L&L2, than you know Jane is kind of the Bobbie in my story, though there are some differences. And I agree, Bella needs to file a report, but put yourself in here shoes for a moment: what would you do if you'd just been brutally attacked? It's hard to trust after something like that. But let's see if someone can help her right now._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

Jane had Bella go with her to her guest bedroom on the first floor. It had a bathroom, and it was closest. After helping Bella remove Edward's jacket, Jane was able to get a better look at what she was dealing with. Bella knew she looked hideous. A quick glance down her torso in the alley had shown her bruises and blood, her blood. But knowing how much she hurt, she didn't want to think about _all_ the damage her body had sustained.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what happened?" Jane asked softly, her eyes softly roaming over Bella's still trembling form, cataloguing.

Bella shook her head hard, biting her lip and then regretting it when she discovered it was split. Blood coated her tongue and it made her gag.

"Well, someone beat you up pretty good. That much I can tell. But you're clothes are ripped too, and you have blood down your legs," Jane observed, noticng Bella flinch. "Something had to have happened to cause that. Can you tell me how that happened?"

"Nothing happened," Bella whimpered. She didn't want to say it; she didn't want to face the truth. "Nothing happened because if I don't say it, it isn't real. Please don't let it be real." Sobs escaped.

Jane closed her eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath. She would have to tread very carefully. "Let's get you cleaned up first. We'll go from there." For the next forty-five minutes, Jane helped Bella rinse away the blood on her face, being careful of her new black eyes and split lip. She helped clean away the dirt and rocks inbedded in her skin. Then she helped her remove her tattered clothes, offering her sweats to change into. By the time Bella was free of the visible mess and redressed in Jane's clothes, Jane returned to the invisible. "I understand you don't want what's happened to be real. But there are some things I need to talk to you about." Bella only nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "What's happened to you, I'm going to into nurse-mode now to explain.

"You've been hurt. And from the little Edward has told me, and from what I can see, I know some_one_ hurt you." At this, Bella whimpered. "Someone's?" It was hesitant, but Bella nodded, her eyes squeezed tight. With a nod of her own, Jane continued, "More than one person hurt you. From seeing your injuries, I can see that some of the damage is not only external, but internal as well. I need you to be checked out to make sure you're okay, that they didn't do too much damage, inside."

"No, I can't. No examination!" Bella was panicking again. Just the thought of someone touching her there, after tonight, made her skin crawl. "I can't go through that."

"Okay, okay, it's okay. Just take a deep breath. Try to breathe," Jane soothed. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, but Bella, there could be evidence. And at the hospital, they can give you the morning after pill, to prevent pregnancy, as well as check for any STD's that may have been passed on."

At this Bella started to cry. She'd never even been kissed and suddenly, everything, all those pure, sweet moments she dreamed of, suddenly all of it was taken from her. She didn't want to end up pregnant, not because of this, especially not because of this, but also because she was only fifteen after all. And she didn't want to get sick. What if they had AIDS? She started to hyperventilate, tears spilling down her face. Oh, God, what if they had _AIDS_?

"Bella, breathe, sweetie. I need you to breathe." Jane placed her hands on Bella's shoulders, stoking then gently. But Bella couldn't get her breaths to regulate, no matter how hard she tried. Images of them on top of her, images of her pregnant and dying from AIDS flashed across her mind terrifying her further.

It wasn't that he was listening, it was just that they hadn't traveled far in the house, so when Bella began to cry, loud body-shaking sobs, he heard her. Worse yet, he heard her and couldn't fix everything for her. After listening for several minutes, though, he couldn't take it anymore. Rising from the couch, he rushed toward the guestroom, and pushed open the door. He saw the bathroom door cracked so he hurried toward it.

Just as he reached the door, he heard Bella speak, her voice disjointed, broken, "Please, no!"

Pushing forward, he nudged his aunt out of the way and pulled Bella tight against him. He knew the quick action might startle her, but as she clung to him, he knew she needed him in that moment. He could feel her tears staining his shirt; feel her chest-deep sobs quaking around her whole form. But he held on. "Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. It's okay, love." He ran his fingers through her hair, wincing every time he came across a knot full of dried blood. "What happened?" he asked his aunt just above a whisper.

She shook her head, a sad look on her face. As Bella continued to cry against his chest, Jane mouthed, "_I'll tell you later." _Edward nodded and continued to console Bella.

Thirty minutes later Bella had stopped crying, her body slackened against Edward's. He peered down and noticed she was asleep. As carefully as he could, he lifted Bella and carried to the bed in the guestroom. The moment she was curled up on the comforter, he took inventory of her. Her face was unnaturally pale, and it was even more apparent by the bruises forming around her eyes. Her soft, full, pink lips were damaged, her bottom lip split. She was wearing a t-shirt so the bruises forming on her arms were prevalent. Thankfully, pants covered her legs so he couldn't see the damage there.

With a heavy sigh, Edward fell to the floor beside the bed, his head in his hands. Only hours ago he was trying to figure out a way to convince Tanya Daniels that he was worthy of her time. Only hours ago, he was pathetically pursuing someone who didn't care two cents about him. Only hours ago, the one person who _did_ care was being brutally hurt, and he was being too ridiculous to save her from that hurt.

Moisture splattered against his palms as his heart bled through tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Edward?" Jane whispered, her hand lightly coming to rest on his shoulder. As soon as his wet, red eyes gazed upon her, she spoke, "Edward, what happened tonight? Bella just had a massive breakdown over just the suggestion of seeking help. I need you tell me as much as you know."

He had to take several shaky breaths before his lungs would cooperate to speak. Then his mouth ran dry, the images of Bella stumbling toward him, her clothes ripped to shreds, her jacket barely covering what the clothes couldn't, and her whole body beaten and bloody. And the images of those three guys congratulating each other, like what they'd just done was the greatest thing ever… he couldn't hold back the agony any longer. Jumping from the bed, Edward darted into the bathroom and promptly threw up the days meals.

Heavy sobs wracked his body. Jane held him just as he had Bella, letting him release his pain. Once he was able to calm down a little, he pulled away from his aunt, and began his tale.

He told her how stupid he'd been obsessing over Tanya for months and how everyone couldn't stand to be around him because of it. How everyone told him Bella liked him but since all he talked about was Tanya, she didn't want to be around him either since it probably broke her heart, as Alice put it. He told his aunt about not asking Bella to go to the Homecoming dance because he was so delusional to think he should try for a chance with the head cheerleader, and didn't think about anything else, so Bella made up a story about hanging out with Jacob Black to keep from being humiliated, to keep from seeing him fall all over himself for someone he didn't even know.

Then he told her how Jasper, the quiet one through his stupidity finally said something and it made him realize he'd been a dunce this whole time. And then Jake had shown with his back on-again girlfriend, not knowing anything about hanging out with Bella, and Rosalie didn't understand why Jake was at the dance when he was supposed to be with Bella in Port Angeles. Finally he told his aunt about Rosalie not being able to reach Bella, and the anxiety he felt along his spine that got him moving and heading to the neighboring town.

Fresh tears sprang up in his eyes as he began to tell Jane about seeing the three guys, knowing it was them who hurt Bella. And then the moment he saw Bella, stumbling down the alley, he completely broke down again. "I know what they did to her. I know they… I know they r-raped her. She won't say it, but I know that's what they did."

"I know, honey. I know it too," Jane sighed somberly. "But we can't make her say it if she doesn't want to."

"Could I, could I report it? I mean I saw the guys, so could I file a report on them?"

Jane seemed to think for a moment. "I don't think you can. I mean, okay, you saw three men, but you didn't actually see them _do_ anything."

"But I saw them walk out of the alley, the one Bella was in. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"If Bella goes to the police and files a report, you are a witness to the men who potentially caused her harm, but because you didn't actually see them hurt her, it's just your word against theirs." Jane was sympathetic, but it wasn't what Edward wanted.

"So, they just get away with it?" he cried in anguish.

"If Bella doesn't file, then unfortunately, yes."

A look of determination crossed Edward's features. "Then I'll just convince her she needs to go to the police. I'll make sure she sees a doctor, and files a report."

"You can't do that, Edward. You can't make her do this if she isn't ready." Jane again reached out to Edward. "She is in a very fragile place right now, any pushing on your part may make things worse."

"I just can't sit back and do nothing though."

A soft smile graced Jane's face. "Just be there for her. Put aside 'you' and that unhealthy thinking you had about that girl, and just be there for Bella. Talk about what she wants to talk about. Do things she wants to do."

"I'm not going to be thinking about Tanya anymore. I can't believe I was so stupid," he lamented heavily. So much wasted time, and for what? Nothing, that was what.

"You're not stupid. You're just fifteen, and a boy at that. One day you may grow out of it. Just look at your dad," Jane smiled weakly. "You think he was always this put together? No, before your mom, my brother was a pretty big jackass. But he got his shit together, and became the respected man he is today. One day, you'll lose your teenaged boy ways too."

A whimper escaped from the bedroom, and it made Edward shudder. The idea of those teenaged ways seemed so far away now. "I think I'm growing out of it now."

"Yeah, I know. And honey, I am so very sorry this was what propelled that." Jane grabbed him and hugged him again before they both got up to go check on Bella.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Kind of a rough chapter. Lots of stuff for Bella to hear, most of which she didn't want to. Wonder what she'll do-report or try to hide? And hard for Edward, still feeling guilt for not being a better friend cause he's a dumb boy who irrationally liked a girl. It happens. Hopefully he's moving past that, and can be there for Bella. I know from personal experience that she's definitely going to need him to be there for her. _

_Don't forget to drop a review, let me know what you think. See you next Thursday! Thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5

It's Thursday again! Let's see what is in store for poor Bella and fumbling Edward.

Warning: Sensitive scenes play out in this chapter so just a caution. The begininng starts out with some violence. And there are parts that go into some detail of Bella's attack.

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

They were coming at her from every direction, and no matter where she turned, they were right there to grab her. She tried to scream, but no sound would come out. Her throat felt constricted, and then her arms felt like they were being held down. She tried kicking but her legs were now being restrained. There was no way out.

"No! Please, let me go!" she cried out, tears pouring from her eyes.

Her shirt ripped, her jacket torn away, as hands began to feel along her torso, touching her chest and yanking away her bra. She was exposed to them but they weren't stopping. Next went her pants. She felt the material pull against her flesh, digging against her hips as they tried to tug them down. Just as she saw one of them come to rest atop her, preparing to destroy her, her eyes flew open.

"Bella?"

It was Edward, his voice calling out to her as she broke through the fogginess of her nightmare. Her body trembled, even under the thick comforter, and her teeth chattered. "Edward? Oh Edward!" she cried grabbing him to her into a hug. She needed to feel him, to know he was tangible and that she was okay. Except her heart crashed against her chest with every movement she made, causing pain to flare up, especially between her legs. Tears began to pour from her eyes unyielding, as she realized it hadn't all just been a horrible dream. Those men had really don't those things. "Why? Why me?"

He didn't know what to do. He had no answer, and no words to soothe with. All he could do was hold her as she sobbed heartbreakingly into his dress shirt. "I don't know, Bella. But we'll get through this. Okay? You and me, we'll get through this."

Jane, who had been in the kitchen preparing tea, walked back into the room, and looked at Edward's helpless expression. "Bella, sweetie, drink some of this tea. It'll help warm you up and calm your nerves." She handed the steaming cup to her nephew who then helped Bella sip. The young girl only managed to choke on most of it.

"I want to go home," Bella cried though that wasn't really the truth. She knew she'd have to explain her injuries to her parents, and her father, the cop, would not miss something like this on his daughter. But she wasn't ready for that yet. Still, she wanted to be in her bed, away from the prying eyes of Edward's aunt. For as nice as she was, Bella knew what she wanted from her, and she couldn't give it.

"Bella, I know you do, and I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to see someone." Edward almost fumbled over the words he'd been rehearsing from the moment Bella passed out, but he got them out. "We need to make sure you're not…really hurt, you know, and if there's evidence, we need to make sure the cops get it so that they can find these… these guys and put them away."

Bella tensed instantly, her mind telling her to run, her body trying to curl in on its self. He didn't know what he was asking of her, he couldn't possibly understand what he wanted from her. "I can't. You _know_ I can't."

He tried to hold back his frustration because it wasn't directed at her. And he knew there was a way he may be able to convince her. "Bella, if you don't report them, they could do this to someone else! They could hurt another young girl just like they hurt you. Please, if you won't do it for you, please do it for some other girl. Please do it for... me." When she still wouldn't even look at him, he knew where he needed to take this. "Think about your dad, Chief Swan is gonna wonder where the black eyes and split lip came from. And you have bruising on your arms too. What are you going to say when he asks what happened? That you fell? No one will believe that." It was a low blow, he knew, but he needed her to act, no matter what his aunt told him.

"Edward," Jane whispered, harshly. He was treading on rough water and he knew it, but Bella needed to do something and not let these assholes get away with what they did to her.

"I know what you're saying, Jane, and I get it. But Bella, I saw these guys, I saw them! I can help get them off the street. _You_ can help get them off the street!"

Silence permeated the room for several long minutes. Bella glanced between Edward and his aunt, watching the unspoken battle raging between them. She didn't want them fighting over her. "Let me just think about it," she finally said even though she wasn't sure if she would help or run and hide. He was right though, about her father. The Chief would wonder what happened to her and if she lied and said she fell, he definitely wouldn't buy it. Maybe she could say she was mugged, and had filed a report so he'd leave her alone? But what if he tried to check it out? Oh, God, what was she supposed to do? What if Edward was right and they did go after someone else? "I'll think about it. I promise to think about it."

He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Okay. That's better than no."

"I would really like to shower," she said quietly more to Jane than Edward.

Jane inhaled sharply. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Tears formed in her eyes again. She felt so dirty, so tainted and she needed to wash to get away from that. "Please."

"You know what Edward was talking about, the evidence? If you shower now, it'll wash away. So if you do decide to report, that'll be lost," Jane tried to explain without coming across cruel.

It was in that moment that Bella felt pushed against the figurative wall. She had no escape. If she took time to think about it, to actually think through this, following Jane's logic, she would never feel clean again. But if she decided against reporting, she could shower immediately and finally feel somewhat better. Yet Edward's words rang in her ears. And not just the ones about her father questioning her. What if they hurt someone else? She would feel responsible because she had done nothing to try to stop them.

"Can… I mean, can we go then?" she sobbed. There was no way around this. She was as trapped now as she was when they had her held down. "Can we just go to the hospital and get this over with so I can wash them off of me? Please?"

The air felt like it was knocked out of Edward's lungs. He did not expect that to come out of her mouth. He'd been bracing for more of a struggle, trying to formulate a way to make Bella understand better, but she surprised him. He could see it in her eyes, she was absolutely terrified, but he could also see that she was now finally understanding everything he had been trying to say. With a nod, he helped Bella from the bed, watching as his aunt took Bella's ripped clothes and placed them into a trash bag to take with them. She would drive separate, she told him.

Forks General Hospital was quiet when they arrived. It was typically pretty slow during the day, so in the middle of the night, there was no one in the waiting room at Emergency. Bella felt complete trepidation at being so close to home. What if someone came in and saw her?

She had some idea as to what to expect from this trip, and the thought terrified her. They'd ask her questions, they'd examine her-if she let them-and then her name would be in their records as a victim. And not by something stupid like tripping over thin air, as was her norm.

She began to hyperventilate just thinking about what was going to happen. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this at all. Her family would find out. Her friends would probably find out. It was mortifying enough that Edward knew everything, but to have everyone know? She wanted to throw up suddenly.

"Isabella Swan?" A pretty young nurse, who looked familiar, but couldn't be placed, called her name just as she considered bolting for the door. She didn't even remember registering, though she saw a clipboard in Edward's left hand. "My name is Heidi. Right this way."

Her hand gripped Edward's, squeezing it painfully. She wasn't going to let go. He would have to come with her though he didn't think he was allowed. Still, he followed. The nurse, Heidi, just smiled at him, sympathetic, like she understood. Maybe she did, he didn't know. His father never talked about cases like this, though he knew his father was a surgeon and probably didn't work with… well, girls who had gone through what Bella had. Unless it was absolutely necessary. He was suddenly so thankful it wasn't.

As they reached a private room that connected to the examination suite, the nurse, Heidi gently touched his shoulder. "Why don't we let her get changed and wait out here till she's done?"

Bella panicked, her grip tightening further on his hand. He couldn't leave her alone. He couldn't leave her to do this because if he did, she would run. At least that was what she wanted. But seeing the room, seeing the table through the door and knowing that she would need to be on it, she then understood. She didn't want him to see her like that again, seeing her skin exposed as she removed Jane's clothes. It was bad enough as it was with her feelings for him, and she didn't want him to see her like this when he'd just see the disaster all over again.

The door closed behind her as she stepped through, and she fumbled with the t-shirt, pulling it over her head quickly. She glanced down at her modest chest, noticing the scratches, bruising, and slight markings of where teeth had been. A sob caught in her throat, her mind remembering.

_"Looky what we got here, boys,"_ one of them had said in regards to her breasts. _"Nice plump ones. The kind you just wanna bite."_

And then he did. She remembers screaming out until a hand covered her mouth. She was so thankful the bite hadn't broken the skin, for she knew she would never be able to survive that permanent reminder. Placing the gown across her top, she pushed the sweat pants and her underwear down her legs, shaking as her feet pulled free. Moving to sit on the examination table, she pulled the blanket provided tightly around her body.

As they waited, Jane looked to the nurse. "I have her clothes for you, to put with the rest of the evidence." She handed over the bag.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she's well taken care of," Heidi promised them.

"Okay, I'm okay," she barely called out, and seconds later, the young nurse, with Edward and Jane, walked in.

Edward immediately walked to Bella's side, taking her hands in his. He stood beside her as Heidi walked over and began to speak to Bella. She informed Bella of what was they were going to be doing so there would be no surprises. Bella's situation was a delicate one, and the last thing anyone wanted was to traumatize her more. She also explained that due to the nature of the incident, confidentiality was key.

All that Nurse Heidi had to say filtered into Edward's mind faster than it was being spoken and he felt the room start to spin.

"It shouldn't take too long for the exam. But I'll need you both to leave the room once Dr. Cope-Ulley arrives and all questions have been asked, so she can take care of Bella." Heidi smiled reassuringly at Bella, and it was then that she figured out who the nurse was. This was Michael Newton's older sister. Another swell of panic rose up in Bella and she felt sick. Mike Newton was going to find out. He'd know. Everyone would know.

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged before she could stop herself.

"What was that, sweetie?" Jane asked.

"You're Mike's sister. I couldn't tell until just now. Please don't tell him what happened. Please don't tell anyone." The tears were obvious in her voice, as Bella continued to stare at the young blond nurse.

"Oh honey, I would never do anything like that. No matter what happens, I would never betray your trust. In this room, for as long as is necessary, I am Nurse Heidi. And I don't know who Michael Newton is. That will just be another random name that means nothing to me or anyone else. Okay?" Heidi held Bella's attention, until the young girl nodded. "Now, let's get your blood pressure. The doctor will be in shortly."

It was only minutes later that that the young doctor knocked. Stepping into the room, she smiled a weary hello to everyone, but kept her attention firmly on Bella. "Good evening, Jane. Hi, Bella. My name is Dr. Cope-Ulley, but you can call me Emily."

For the next half hour, Dr. Cope-Ulley spoke with Bella, held the hand Edward wasn't holding, and instructed Bella on what she was going to do and how. The young doctor asked questions, took notes, and did a quick examination of Bella's facial injuries. "You cleaned them well, Jane. Thank you," Dr. Cope-Ulley said without turning away from Bella. "Okay, now comes the hardest part. I will talk to you through the whole examination, okay? I will instruct you of every move I make, everything I'm looking for. I'm going to need you to lie down on the table for me."

"Edward? Come on, honey. We can't stay for this." Despite the pain in Bella's eyes, the look that said he was abandoning her, Edward nodded, released Bella's hand, and followed his aunt out of the room, and back into the private waiting area.

"I'm sorry," he said to her before the door closed behind him.

He didn't know how long had really passed. It could have been only minutes, maybe hours, but it felt like years were passing. He sat beside Jane, his knees bouncing, his heart racing. He knew so much just from looking at her, while he didn't know the exact details, and didn't think he'd ever be able to hear them without wanting to die or rip apart the bastards. But still, the possibilities were streaming through his mind, making him crazy. And the longer that door remained closed, the worse his mind was running.

After several long moments, Jane pushed down on his knee.

"Sorry. I just want this to be over with." He shook his head. "I have no doubt Bella is wishing the same thing."

"It's okay to be crazy over this," Jane commented with a small smile. "She's very special to you, isn't she?"

A soft laugh left his mouth. "She's my best friend." He closed his eyes, pinching them tight as he thought about the past couple months. All that time he spent obsessing over Tanya when Bella was right in front of him. All that time he spent not being a friend to her at all because he was so consumed with ridiculousness, it had him shaking his head, beaten down by guilt. "If only I'd asked her to the damn dance, because I had always planned to before I ever saw Tanya because I knew I would have fun with Bella." It didn't matter what they did, just _being_ with Bella was fun. It still amazed him sometimes that he'd only known her less a year, they were that close. "If only I hadn't ever thought about Tanya Daniels to begin with and focused my attention on my best friend, who was there for me know matter what I talked about or obsessed over. If only… _if only_, then she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be here talking to a doctor, getting a fucking horrifying examination, completely destroyed. And those guys never would have seen her; they never would have touched her. They never would have broken her."

He began to sob, falling against his aunt. "Oh Edward, this is not your fault. Yes, you made some mistakes, but you did not make Bella go to Port Angeles tonight. You didn't make her lie about plans just so-"

"She wouldn't have lied if I'd have been a decent human being. She wouldn't have lied in the first place if not for my stupidity," he cut in. "There'd be no reason for Port Angeles to have even been a blip on her radar tonight if I had been a better friend. But I wasn't, and she made up some tale and now look where we are. It kills me to think, but I don't even know why she bothers with me."

"She _bothers_ with you because she cares about you," Jane tried to reason.

"She could do so much better, and tonight just proves that."

There would be no getting around this conversation. Edward wouldn't hear anything different. And for right now, he needed to simmer, stew in his self-imposed punishment because he knew without a doubt, Bella deserved so much better than this, so much better than him.

After a while, Jane spoke again, a contemplative tone to her voice, "You know, I don't think it's just on Bella's side."

"Don't think what?" Edward asked, wiping his eyes.

"I don't think it's just Bella who likes you," Jane replied with an easy smile. "I think it goes both ways."

"What?" Edward sat up, staring at his aunt. "What goes both ways?"

"Think about it. Anyone could have gone looking for her, best friends aside," Jane counted off. "Anyone could be with her now. But instead, it was you who went, you who found her, and you who has held her hand and comforted her all night. It's been you who has sat here crying over that girl. Yeah, friends do that, but the way you look at her, I think it's more than just friendly."

He shook his head. He didn't think he looked at Bella any differently, but then again, he couldn't see. More than that though, there was too much going on for him to even consider anything other than Bella's safety and well-being. If she liked him, like everyone said, okay, but he was too wound up to deal with any feelings other than hurt right now.

Before he could respond, the examination room door opened and the nurse came back out, accompanied by Dr. Cope-Ulley. Edward immediately stood. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay. Physically speaking, she is okay, all things considered since she does have some internal tearing, but nothing that can't heal on its own. She has obvious injuries, bruising, scratches, and a bite mark. But other than that, she is going to be okay. _Physically_." Edward bristled at that but kept his composure. "I've recommended she speak with someone to help her get through this trauma. She has a list of therapists, with one I highly recommend." Everyone nodded. "She's asking for you," Dr. Cope-Ulley looked at Edward. "I've allowed her to redress. We've spoken with her, informed her the best we can as to what she can expect from here on out. She allowed the rape kit to be performed, which in many ways is the worst part because of how intimate the procedure is. So I need you to understand, for as sensitive as the situation was when you left that room, it is probably intensified."

"Okay, okay," Edward breathed, preparing himself to walk through the door. "Did she say if she was going to file a report?" The doctor just nodded. That was all he needed. Standing and breathing deeply, Edward made his way back to Bella's room.

She waited for what seemed like hours before the door finally opened again, Edward on the other side. She was still shaky from talking, relaying what happened to Dr. Cope-Ulley. And the exam, for all that it was easy; it was still more difficult than most things she'd ever done. A police report was going to be filed, she'd committed to that. Her family was going to find out. Try as she might, being only fifteen years old made keeping this a secret, impossible. But the good doctor had instructed her that she needed support, to survive this and recover fully, she was going to need support.

As reddish-brown hair popped into the room, followed by Edward's somber gaze, Bella breathed a sigh of relief. It' was ridiculous, after what happened to her, for her to feel that way, but he helped with her nerves. She needed him close.

"Hey, Bella," Edward whispered, smiling sheepishly. She motioned for him to come closer, the sweats warm against her skin after being so cold in the gown. As soon as he reached her, he took her hand, warming her further. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she answered, her head suddenly feeling heavy. Tonight was the roughest of her young life. She didn't know how she'd make it, but she hoped Edward would be there for her. "I want to go home now. I'm sure everyone is wondering where I've been. I don't want to make it worse by staying out longer than necessary," Bella murmured, feeling tired again. Her head was starting to hurt and her body just wanted to shut down.

"Okay, I'll get you home."

* * *

_There you have it. Bella went to the hospital and says she's going to file a police report. Think she will? Just a little FYI if anyone is wondering why Bella's parents were not called for when she went to the hospital: a parent/guardian does not always need to be present in situations like this. I looked up the guidelines to see if her parents needed to be called, and I found that in many cases, they do not need to be notified. Would probably help the victim if they were, but what can you do? Bella's parents will find out and soon. See you next Thursday! Don't forget to review please:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, you guys. The response to the last chapter was amazing. Thank you so much! Not sure how everyone will receive this chapter, covers some feelings they both have (known and otherwise), and examines how to move forward onto healing._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

Forks General wasn't far from Bella's house so it only took a few minutes. As Edward parked in front of the house, behind Rosalie's red VW Beetle, he saw Bella start to fidget. "I don't know if I can go in there looking like this. I'm sure Rose is up waiting for me."

"Probably," Edward nodded remembering how Rosalie acted when he figured out the lie that was told. He didn't even want Bella to have to walk into that house. There was so much wrong with this night.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried calling anymore," Bella mumbled with a frown, looking down at her phone gripped tightly between her hands. "How did you know where to look for me?" she asked after a moment. It was one thing she'd not thought of until just now.

"I uh, saw Jake at the dance. He was with Leah," he started, not wanting to have this conversation because of all that was wrong from the beginning. "Rosalie asked me if he stood you up to get back with Leah. She said you guys were supposed to hang out in Port A. She tried calling you but your phone kept ringing and then going to voicemail. I didn't wait to see if you answered, I just left to find you." A little 'o' formed on her lips, but no sound come out. "Why did you lie about your plans?"

"Did you finally get that dance with Tanya Daniels? Were you able to win her heart?" Bella asked instead of answering, a bite to her tone.

"Bella," he sighed. He knew the answers to his questions, but to hear Bella say it to his face, broke his heart. "I am so sorry for everything I put you through in regards to Tanya. I got a cold dose of reality tonight."

A harsh laugh escaped her. "Oh, yeah? What'd she do? Turn you down; reject you for all to see?"

Her tone surprised him, but he knew he deserved much worse. "No. No, I never even made a move. I just sat there stewing in misery while watching her dance with her boyfriend until Jasper explained to me how much a jackass I've been about this whole thing. He, not so bluntly, showed me the error of my ways."

"Huh. Wish I could have seen that," Bella mused more to herself. Given all that had transpired in the last few hours, she wanted to be angry. She wanted to be furious. It sure beat crying and being afraid. "What'd he say, anyway?"

For a moment, Edward was quiet. He didn't want to tell her what he was told, what made him realize, but the look of absolute damage on her face, and not from the bruises, changed his mind. He'd withstand the embarrassment. "He just told me that I was like all those losers you girls make fun of. Just because she looked my way, smiled for the briefest of moments, it didn't mean she liked me or that it meant anything more than just a smile. She's a nice girl, but that's all. She doesn't know me, and I don't know her. And I know that, really, I do. There was nothing more than just two people who happened to look the same way at the same time and a smile was exchanged." His face blushed hot. He felt so stupid for being just like every other imbecile. "I am so sorry I obsessed over her like I did. I'm sorry that you had to deal with the worst of it. I'm even more sorry that you thought you had to make up some plan with some other guy because you didn't feel comfortable being around me because of how much a jackass I am."

His speech left her momentarily breathless. But just because she was angry, she didn't want him to take all the blame, because she wasn't angry at him. "It wasn't just your obsessing," she started. "I mean yeah, it was a big part of why I made up some story, but it was more than that." Her eyes brimmed with tears. She wasn't ready to deal with those emotions on top of dealing with what had happened to her. So she didn't say anything else.

Edward could see the moment she shut down the conversation. He wanted so badly for her to tell him what else was wrong, to perhaps confirm for him what everyone had been saying, that she liked him, and that was why, being at the dance with him, even if he'd asked, was impossible for her, especially given his desire to win the unwinnable.

"We should go speak to the police tomorrow," he said to fill to fill the silence. "The sooner you talk to them the sooner it'll be over with."

Her breath was haggard. It was too much, too soon. She'd just gone through a horrible exam, had to be touched again, prodded for evidence and now he wanted this from her? "Edward…. No, I can't do this anymore. You don't know what this is like!"

"No, Bella. I know how horrible this is, how scared you are, but someone needs to stop these guys." He made sure to lower his voice at the end so as to not scare her any more than she already was. "Please, I need your help."

She was stunned by his plea. Of all the things she had expected him to say in regards to her talking to the police, begging for her help was not one of them. Then again, he saw. Edward saw what had happened to her. "Okay. But not tomorrow. I can't do it tomorrow. I may throw up."

"Monday after school. I'm sure you won't go, but I'll pick you up." His tone left no room for argument and while it bothered him to be so stern with her, he knew she needed to do this.

"Okay. Monday." Her voice was small, she couldn't look at him because she didn't want to see his pain. Or relief. Both would hurt.

"You should probably head inside," he said after several minutes.

Bella nodded, but then a moment of panic overwhelmed her. "They're gonna know. They'll see me and they'll just _know_. I don't want anyone to know." She knew going to the hospital and giving them those words she couldn't take back was a bad idea. Her father, Chief of Police in tiny Forks was gonna know something happened to her and it wasn't just a simple mugging like she had initially planned to tell everyone. "He's gonna talk to the police in Port A and they're gonna tell him what happened to me and I can't _do_ this, Edward!"

The pain and agony in her voice made tears form in his. He couldn't handle seeing her like this. She was Bella, who tripped over thin air and then laughed about it. Bella, who sometimes snorted when she really got to laughing hard at one of his stupid jokes. Bella, who, even though it drove her absolutely insane, didn't ever try to deter him from achieving his goal of winning Tanya, even though it hurt her, he knew, beyond belief. But the Bella before him, with tears streaming down her face, and her eyes so lost and filled with fear, he didn't know this Bella and that scared him. "You _can_, Bella. You can do this. I know you can," he forced out through a sob. "I know you can because I will be here with you every step of the way."

She hiccupped as he pulled her tight against him. He had no idea how much hearing him say those words meant. She was so scared. She felt so alone. "Stay with me," she whispered and didn't regret the words.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone. Every time I close my eyes," she trailed off and he understood. Every time he closed his eyes too. "I understand if you would rather not be here, I mean look at me. But I just, I don't want to be alone."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he replied, trying to stop her line of thought. He could feel it in the tense stature of her body, the moment she said he'd rather be somewhere else, and he knew she was probably still thinking about Tanya. It didn't matter that he had told her he was done, the obsession gone because he did sincerely see the error of his ways. It didn't matter if he apologized a thousand times for acting so callously about the whole thing. It didn't matter because of what she'd been through tonight; trust was not something Bella had readily available any longer. And that killed him. "Go on inside, and I'll climb the tree."

She nodded, and after another couple minutes hesitation, she opened the car door and walked gingerly toward her front door. She could see a lamp was on inside, but she hoped and prayed it was just left on and that no one was up. With her luck, however, Rose was probably waiting for her to grill her. Her right hand briefly touched her face, wincing at the bruising and still tender lip. It wouldn't be long before probably everyone knew what had happened to her.

With trembling fingers, Bella unlocked the front door and pushed it open. The lamp by the door was on and Bella noticed Rosalie's keys were missing. She didn't remember Rose not driving, but then it made sense that Emmett drove. Either way, it didn't matter. She wasn't home yet. She breathed a sigh of relief at this knowledge and quickly rushed to her room. As soon as she shut the door and locked it, Bella moved to her window, unlocking it to let Edward in as he perched precariously on the branch.

Somehow, Edward managed to maneuver through the window, only scratching his left knee lightly against the nook below the window, before tumbling gently only the floor. He'd been in Bella's bedroom before. She had an amazing layout. Whereas Rosalie had the bigger room of the siblings, Bella's room had more personality, like it had been designed just for her. She loved to read, and the small nook was the perfect spot to curl up in with a book. The door was right across from the window, with her full-sized bed right in the middle, and a rocking chair placed nearby. Being the simple girl she was, Bella had an older model television sitting on top of an older set of dark oak Chester drawers, which was directly in front of her bed. However, she rarely watched TV, unless Edward came over and then they would plop onto her bed, popcorn handy, and watch scary movies until passing out-her parents were surprisingly liberal about this. On one side of the window was her small closet, and on the other, Bella's pride and joy: her bookcase filled to the brim. Her laptop lay on the floor by her bed.

While he'd been here multiple times, this time felt different. And it wasn't a good different. The tension was thick, fear actually permeating from Bella into her area of comfort. Edward didn't know what to do. He looked at the rocking chair, wondering if Bella would be more comfortable with him there, or if she'd prefer him on the floor. He definitely didn't think she would want him anywhere near her bed. Not after what happened to her.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go change. I think there's still some sweats of yours in the top drawer from camping." Bella motioned toward her dresser, her face red even under the bruising. She didn't know what to do. She and Edward had been close from the moment she barged into his life, and for most of the summer, they'd been best friends, closer than friends really, but she didn't know how things were going to be now. He'd seen something he shouldn't have seen about her. He knew things she didn't want anyone to know, let alone the one guy she had started to like. And it didn't matter that he said he no longer wanted anything to do with Tanya Daniels, Bella didn't trust that to be true. How could he go from such a deep seated infatuation for someone and suddenly just walk away from it? And what was she to him now? A pity case, or did he really care?

The door to the bathroom clicked shut. Light flooded the small room, illuminating the mirror. Bella gasped at her face. She looked worse than she thought she did. She looked worse than she did at Jane's house. Oh, God, she thought, her fingers lighting touching the area around her eyes. She had school on Monday-despite Edward believing she would stay home, and unless she could convince her parents she was sick… _everyone_ would know. Taking a deep breath, trying to not start crying again, and remembering Edward locked away waiting for her in her room, Bella changed quickly out of Jane's sweats, reminding herself to wash them very well before returning them, and started the shower.

They said at the hospital she could wash herself now. They said she get clean if she wanted to. It was so stupid, the phrasing, why wouldn't she want to wash away what had happened? She let the water run as hot as she could stand, as she scrubbed and scratched. But she still didn't feel clean. She was dirty on the inside and no amount of soap was going to change that. Knowing she was less than a second away from breaking down, and not wanting Edward to worry or try to come get her, Bella quickly rinsed off and shut off the water. She grabbed her favorite towel and wiped the water away, wishing she could wipe the night away as well.

Hiccupping to avoid sobbing, she rehung the towel, deciding to just let her hair air-dry, and slipped into her own sleep clothes. As soon as the long-sleeved shirt was over her head, Bella frowned. For a girl who wore tank tops and small shorts to sleep in, she was now covered from head-to-toe. The pants were her dad's, stolen when they were still in Phoenix and she couldn't understand wearing flannel in such warm environment. Now she was grateful for them. And the shirt was Edwards, borrowed on a July day when hers became drenched during a downpour. She had already started liking him by then, and keeping his shirt, while it seemed ridiculous on the outside, she didn't want to let it go because it was his.

As she stepped into the hallway, she noticed Rosalie's bedroom door was now closed, a sign that her sister was now home.

After the door closed, Edward began unbuttoning his dress shirt. The night was a bust in regards to Tanya. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid, so like every other teenaged boy. He'd always prided himself on being better than that. But instead, he let hormones and lack of brain function dictate nearly more than two months of his life, blinding him to reality and the people around him. As he pulled the drawer open, he saw the sweats lying neatly beside Bella's t-shirts. There was a strange tickle running along his mind, at knowing his clothes were that close to hers, it didn't make sense, especially given the course of the night, but it was a pleasant feeling. Shedding the dress shirt and his undershirt, Edward slipped the t-shirt over his head. There was the distinct smell of Bella's laundry soap all over it, filling his nose and bringing him calm.

She was so important to him, and for two months, he'd treated her horribly, with his obsession. He felt tears prick at his eyes, his heart suddenly beating painfully in his chest. The way she looked tonight, the pain and absolute horror and fear written and radiating from all over her, how did she come back from this? How could he come back? Stray tears escaped as he tried to get his breathing under control. He needed to be strong when she came back in. And knowing that could be any moment, he quickly undid his belt, and pants, letting them fall to the floor before pulling the sweatpants out and over his legs.

Just as he was about to shut the drawer, a small folded piece of paper caught his attention. Normally, he wouldn't touch it, and living with a sister, he knew all too well the ramifications of invading a girl's privacy, but this one he couldn't resist. It had his name on it, after all. Pulling the paper out, he quickly looked toward the door and then unfolded the note.

_Edward,_

_This is so stupid. I should just tell you how I feel instead of writing it out. It's like we're in junior high or something. But every time I open my mouth to speak, the words don't know how to come out. I'm afraid of rejection, of humiliation, of you telling me you don't think of me "that way" and we're better off as friends. I know we're good friends, but I want more. I thought you were cute the moment you saved me my first day. I've even told you that a couple times. But you've brushed it off. That's okay. Those times, my feelings weren't yet developed so it didn't matter. But now, now I like you and I wish so much you'd like me too. We're going to the carnival tonight and if you're reading this now, the night has just ended, you've left me at my porch and I've left this in your hand begging you to read it after I'm gone. Again, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, just don't be too mean about it now that you know how I feel. And if you don't want to be friends anymore because you're probably feeling pretty awkward, well, not gonna lie, that's gonna hurt, but I'll understand. I just wanted you to know. God, I feel like an idiot._

_Always,_

_Bella_

It was dated August third. They did go to the carnival that night. But Bella never gave him this note. She never gave it to him because that was the night he saw Tanya and his whole world shifted to focus solely on her. The pain in his chest intensified as he thought of Bella, carrying this note in her pocket, just waiting to give to him only to find out she didn't have a shot the moment his mouth opened and he started talking non-stop about Tanya Daniels.

Gasping for air, Edward quickly returned the note to the drawer and closed it. he needed to get it together. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it just in time for Bella to return. Looking at her, her face so sad, and her body curled in upon itself, he noticed how foolish he was. She'd carried her feelings for him with her for so long, never speaking a word to him, never even whispering them. She let him ramble on and on about some other girl, playing the supportive best friend, and he, without truly knowing, threw in her face the fact she didn't stand a chance because he was blinded by an empty smile.

But she wasn't so quiet that no one knew. Apparently their friends did. He knew her well enough to know that she hadn't told anyone directly. She probably didn't even know people could see how transparent she was. Well, everyone but him could see, it seemed. How could he have been so blind, so foolish? And why couldn't he have figured this out ages ago, so that Bella never travelled to Port Angeles, never needed to find something else to do just so she didn't have to deal with him? He might be in her room tonight for an entirely different reason, if that were the case.

With a sigh, Edward noticed finally the shirt she wore. It was too big for her petite frame, and looked very familiar. He could see the Olympic Peninsula Summer Baseball camp logo on the top left corner. It was his shirt, the shirt he'd loaned to her after a rainstorm had soaked their clothes. It dwarfed her already sad form. But he liked seeing it on her, as though it could protect her.

"Nice shirt," he mused in a whisper.

Blush stole to her face. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

He didn't want to add to her discomfort, so he let the subject drop for the time being. "I um, I wasn't sure where you wanted me." The words tumbled from his mouth sounding wrong. "I mean I know what we've done in the past, but I didn't know if you'd… well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable by assuming everything was the same. If it isn't, I mean."

As if she didn't already feel horrible enough, Bella wanted the world to swallow her whole at Edward's words. She was different now. Edward's face looked pained, like just looking at her was hard on him. She didn't know if she could stand that. She was so different; her best friend couldn't even be in the same room with her like before. "If you want to leave you can. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me just because of... I'll be… I'll be okay."

"God, no, Bella. That's not what I meant." He was flustered now. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. I don't want you to be scared of me. You mean everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you. Even in an unintentional way." He wasn't necessarily talking about the events of the night.

Despite the ache in her bones, and the pain still radiating between her legs when she moved a certain way, Bella felt her chest open, if only for a moment, in relief. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor," she said softly. "And I know the rocking chair isn't all that comfortable after a couple hours. But… but what if over the covers?"

He watched her look at her bed, a bed they'd slept in side by side, under the covers for a long time. Yeah, it was sort of Dawson's Creek-ish, but they were comfortable with each other. They _used_ to be comfortable with each other. But now things had changed. He knew what had happened to her. He saw it with his own eyes, the damage done to her. And then there was the matter of her feelings for him, if she even still had them. After all, that note was two months old, things change.

"Over the covers is fine." He picked up the quilt she always left in the rocking chair for in case it got too cold in winter, and waited for her to climb into bed. Her movements were slow, measured, like every breath brought about absolute agony. He didn't want to know if it did because then it would only increase his rage once more, make him shake with an anger so intense, it burned hotter than the core of the earth. He was just going to do what his aunt suggested, and be there for Bella.

Once she was settled, Bella motioned for Edward to join her. It was easier being in a full bed, and she was glad when her dad and stepmom had suggested they'd leave her small twin bed behind when they moved from Phoenix. She knew if she'd still had it, she probably wouldn't feel comfortable having Edward so close. At least, not just yet. That thought broke her heart a little. So many days spent secretly pining for him, relishing in the moments they were alone, only to have him prepared to spend the night in her bed with her terrified and not entirely comfortable.

Yet, she knew he was the only one she would probably be able to be around.

Once he was settled, Edward turned on his side to look at Bella. She mimicked his position, her hands resting under her head. Slowly, so as not to scare her, Edward lifted his left hand, and brought to Bella's face, lightly caressing the apple of her cheek, mindful to avoid the bruising. It was still so soft, the skin like silk under his fingertips. He felt his heart flutter from her feel, felt his breath catch until he couldn't stop his mouth from speaking. "You're beautiful."

A tear leaked across her nose as she closed her eyes tight. Months she wished he'd look at her like he was now. Months she wished he'd feel the same as she did. But for months, he walked around in a cloud of lust for someone else. And now the moment he tells her she's beautiful, the moment he had that look on his face that said this was from his heart, she'd been broken. Damaged. Tainted. He couldn't possibly feel anything other than pity for her.

More tears leaked from her eyes, pooling on her hands. She turned her head toward her pillow, shielding her face from his eyes, hiding her shame, her filth that no amount of washing would rid her of. Images of the men who attacked her flashed behind her eyes, overwhelming her mind and breaking at her spirit. No one was ever going to want her now. She was disgusting. And she needed Edward gone. He couldn't be there to see her like that. He shouldn't be there to know how repulsive she had become. She didn't want him to know that side of her. He barely tolerated the normal person she was, she knew, since she just barged her way into his life making him be her friend, so this would have him running away for sure.

"Just go. Just leave." Bella pushed against his chest, still not willing to look at him. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle the way she was feeling, knowing who she was now, what she was, and she couldn't handle knowing that not only had he seen her at the worst, but now he pitied her and that was probably why he was by her side. After everything with Tanya, it had to be pity. "You can't be here. I don't want you to be here when you don't want to be. You shouldn't see this. You shouldn't see me!"

Edward was shocked by Bella's outburst, his heart shattering at her words. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, should have kept his thoughts to himself, especially right now, but the words were true. Even broken, Bella was still beautiful. She was what her name meant. But she didn't believe him. In fact, he was certain she thought he was lying to her.

Hesitating only for a second for fear of scaring her, Edward pulled Bella against him, holding her as she sobbed now against his chest. "I'm so sorry I said that. I meant it but I know I shouldn't have said it. Not yet," he babbled, as her tears soaked his shirt. "And I do want to be here, Bella. You have to understand, there is no place I'd rather be. I just wish it was under different circumstances." He caressed his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "You are my best friend, and I know I haven't been the greatest the past couple months, but you mean everything to me, Bella. I'd be lost without you."

His words were muffled, and she wanted so badly to believe them. But there was a part of her that couldn't trust. There was a part of her that said wait it out, see how long before he's gone. With his arms holding her, she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_How'd we feel about Bella's note? Such a high school thing to do lol. Shame she wasn't able to let Edward know how she felt before Tanya appeared. And Edward calling Bella beautiful...not sure it was the right time. Do you think he meant it? Can they become more as Bella heals-if she heals? Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks again:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! Okay, something big happens in this chapter. And we meet Bella's parents finally. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

Edward changed back into his dress clothes, and snuck back down the tree the moment he heard Chief Swan step into the shower. It was a Sunday, and everyone knew the Chief took the day off for fishing. He wanted to be out of Bella's room, and have his car moved and out of sight, before the Chief stepped out the door. He hated the thought of leaving Bella, having spent most of the night trying to comfort her through nightmares and panic attacks, but he also valued his life. He wouldn't be able to offer any kind of comfort if he was caught.

As he stepped into his own house, he noticed how quiet it was, how peaceful. It was a striking contrast to the place he'd just left. It was a heartbreaking contrast to the noise in his head. Slowly he stumbled up the steps to his third floor bedroom. He didn't plan to sleep, the images too ripe for that. But he did want to lie down, decompress, and try to calm from the nightmare that was last night.

He didn't know if anyone noticed he hadn't made it home the night before. He didn't know if anyone was worried. But he figured they'd probably have called his cell phone if that was the case. He hoped Rosalie relayed the message to his sister that he had gone to get Bella and that would be enough explanation for her, and perhaps their parents.

His eyes slid closed of their own volition, the weight of everything forcing them closed. Instantly, he was asleep.

She'd heard him leave. Heard him tell her how sorry he was, that he wasn't abandoning her, but that he didn't want her father to kill him. He promised to call later that morning. Their bodies hadn't moved much through the course of the night. She still clung to him desperately every time an image flashed before her eyes. Sleep was a mystery she couldn't touch for more than a few moments. The attack played like a film reel in her mind over and over until she was shaking so bad from the nightmare of it she was in a full-blown panic attack. Edward had comforted her the best he could.

She was weary when the sun began to rise. Her dad was already long gone fishing, continuing on his Sunday ritual even after moving. But just because her father was gone didn't mean everyone else was too. Bella knew Rose was home, and that her stepmom was as well. They always had pancakes for breakfast Sunday mornings, since the time her dad met Rose's mom. The moment Caroline Hale met Charlie Swan, it was a match made in heaven. And with Rose and Bella already friends at school, it was perfect. It was also comforting to finally have a woman in the house again. Bella's mom, Renee, was a vibrant woman who lived life to the fullest. Until one day, she decided she didn't want to be a mother anymore. While Bella was at school, and her dad at work, Renee packed up her belongings and vanished without a word.

Now, looking back, Bella was thankful for Caroline. She was the mother Bella always wanted and needed. She just hoped with what happened last night, Caroline would be able to help her. It was just a matter of time before everyone found out, she knew.

The smell of bacon wafted through the house signaling that time was now. Before she had a chance to sit up, there was a knock at her door. She wanted to pretend to still be asleep, knowing if she didn't answer, whoever was outside her door would leave. But it would only be a short reprieve, because they would be back. With a deep breath, and trying to pull her comforter up around her face, Bella croaked out, "Come in."

Less than a second later, Rosalie stuck her head in the door. "Hey, you." She hadn't noticed anything yet, Bella knew so she didn't push yet. "What happened last night? Why'd you make up that story about Jake?" The question caught Bella off guard, and she looked at Rosalie before realizing what she'd just done. "Holy shit, Bella! What the fuck happened to your face?"

In an instant, Rose was at her side. "Nothing, it's nothing," Bella tried to deflect.

"You're lying. I know you are. What happened?" Rose looked over Bella's face, scrutinizing it. Then her eyes narrowed. "Did Jacob Black do this to you? Is that why I saw him at the dance with Leah? Did he rough you up last night?"

Bella felt two inches tall. She knew it was a bad idea to lie, not only last night, but when Edward had asked about her plans for the dance too. She knew it would come to bite her and here it was. "Jacob never touched me. I didn't even see him last night." She didn't want to do this. "I made up the story about Jake so you wouldn't press me on Edward or the dance. I didn't want to feel foolish not having a date."

"My God that boy is an idiot. He's not still pining over Tanya, is he?"

"He says he isn't. He says Jasper talked some sense into him."

Rose nodded but then turned her attention back to Bella's face. "So what happened then?" When Bella wouldn't answer, Rosalie switched tactics. "I saw Edward's car here last night when I got home. Did he stay the night?" Bella would only nod. But Rosalie pushed on. "I know you two are close, and he's slept over before after a movie ran long. But the door was always open, and mom and dad knew. They didn't know Edward was here, did they?" A shake of her head no, kept the questions coming. "Is something going on with you two? I know you have feelings for him despite his obsession. Please tell me you didn't do anything with him last night."

At this Bella began to cry. Her feelings didn't matter anymore. All she wanted was to find a time machine and change last night. "Nothing is going on with Edward. He doesn't see me like that," she sobbed out.

"Then what happened? Come on, you can't have two black eyes and have it be nothing. And I know you didn't fall because you would have said so already."

"I can't say. Please don't make me say," Bella choked out. Before Rosalie could question her further, Caroline stuck her head in the room.

"Hey, girls, breakfast is… oh my God! Bella, what happened to your eyes?" Caroline was at her side instantly, caressing her hands over Bella's head, gently. She seemed to be examining every inch of her face without touching. Until she couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing her stepdaughter to her, causing Bella to whimper. "Who did this to you, baby?"

It was the motherly tone from her stepmom that broke her. Where she had been petrified to reveal anything, seeing the concern and hearing the heartache in Caroline Hale-Swan's voice pushed Bella over the edge. And for the next two hours, while Rosalie and her mother cried in despair, Bella recalled her night and attack through her own tears. She confessed everything from the plans she made up over Edward, to him staying the night just to help her calm down and feel safe.

By the end, her voice was hoarse, her eyes burning from so many tear falling. Her step-mother examined her eyes, looked over the bruises on her arms, the imprint of hands imbedded deep, and the cut on her lip. With barely any pressure, she traced her fingers along Bella's cheek, careful to avoid the bruised areas. "Oh, baby. I wish you would have called me. I would have been there for you so you didn't have to be alone," she cried pulling Bella against her once more.

"I'm sorry for lying. If I'd just told the truth, said that I wasn't good enough to be asked, this wouldn't have happened," Bella sobbed against her mother.

"Take that back," Rosalie spoke for the first time, her voice thick with tears. "You take back that you're not good enough." Bella just shook her head. She didn't believe Rosalie, no matter the fierceness in her voice. "I know for a fact, Bella, that there are plenty of guys who want you."

"Yeah right," she choked as she wiped away her tears. She knew she wasn't pretty like Rose, so most guys just ignored her before. And now, now she knew that they would avoid her like the plague. They would see she was damaged, tainted, they would know something was wrong with her, different, and they would want nothing to do with her. And right now, she was more than happy to let them, since the thought of being close to any male like that made her want to vomit.

"Bella, do you know how many guys ask me about you? Do you know how many ask if you're available?" Rose started, taking Bella's hand. "And these are upperclassmen too, not just guys your age. But they all think since you and Edward are so close that you two are together. But I mean it, you don't see what everyone else does."

Bella just shook her head. Not only did she not believe it, but she didn't want to know that. It didn't matter anyway. "It doesn't matter."

"I'm glad Edward was there. I'm glad he found you," Rosalie said after a moment passed. Bella just nodded, because she didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't found her, if he hadn't bothered to look for her.

A few moments of silence passed, the only sound that was heard was sniffles and soft breaths. And then Caroline brought up what Bella was hoping desperately to avoid. "Honey, we need to tell your father."

Bella tensed, her whole body going rigid. Flashes of the night before began to beat against her memory, pushing their way forward. The idea of what those men did to her, telling any of that to her dad, was unthinkable. It was bad enough that Edward knew. It was bad enough that Edward's aunt knew and the hospital staff. It was bad enough that a report was being filed. She couldn't bear the thought of her father knowing. She couldn't bear the idea of him knowing what those men did, of knowing how they'd hurt her. She wouldn't be able to face him. Even though she knew he would find out eventually, she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"I can't tell Charlie. He can't know. Please don't let him know." Her plea was for nothing. The look on her stepmother's face told her so. "I just don't want him to know what they did to me."

With a nod, Caroline sighed. "I know, sweetie, I do. And believe me; I don't want him to know this either. I don't want to know, because I wish it hadn't happened. But it did. You said a report is being filed, so the odds are high that the Chief will notice your name."

The report was to be filed with the Port Angeles police department. Bella knew that according to Edward, she was going to meet with them Monday after school. Edward was going to take her, in fact, just to make sure she actually went. And once she told her story, once they collected the evidence from the hospital, evidence that they not only took from inside her, but also under her fingernails where she had scratched at the men, once all of that happened, her name would be in the system and her father would easily be able to see it. He'd be able to _know_.

Her stomach began to turn, bile rising in her throat. How would he look at her? She had been a good girl before last night. She'd always gotten good grades, never stayed out past curfew-not that she even had one. She never did anything to give anyone a bad impression of her, at least not that she knew of. But now this? Not only had she lied about her plans, which led to her being attacked, but her father would find out. He would no longer be able see her as his little girl. He would no longer be able to look upon her with pride because she was tainted now. She lied and… she deserved what those guys had done to her.

"He'll hate me," she finally spoke. "He'll see that I lied, he find out that I went to Port Angeles by myself, walked by myself, without the pepper spray he bought for me, and let myself get caught."

"Bella, sweetie, stop. None of what happened was your fault," her stepmom said. "You should be able to walk where ever you want without being afraid, without someone grabbing you. Yes, you should have told the truth, so we knew what was going on, but that doesn't give anyone the right to harm you. Pepper spray or not, you should be able to feel safe."

"These assholes that hurt you, they're the ones who need to worry about what Charlie thinks," Rose piped in. "They hurt you, his baby girl. Just like mom says, you should be able to walk wherever you want."

The tone of Rosalie's voice scared Bella a little. There was a fierceness to it she'd never heard before. But since it wasn't directed at her, she let it go. "I can't do it alone."

"You aren't alone, sweetie. I'm here, your sister is here. And from the sounds of it, Edward is here for you too. Never think you're alone," Caroline grabbed both her girls hugging them hard. "Tonight, when your father gets home, we'll sit down and we'll get through this. Together."

* * *

_Sorry if it seems to end abruptly. But it's setting up for Charlie. He will make an appearance in the next chapter. Again, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me a note. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Howdy again! Okay, so I lied lol. This chapter is not where we meet Charlie. But we do see Papa Cullen! I've got like, four more chapters already written and my mind is way ahead of my postings apparently. Anyhoo, in this chapter, a beloved character is not so beloved. But it had to be done. And there is a purpose behind it. Just gotta wait for it is all. Okay, hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If it were mine, I'd own a GTR already. Really._

* * *

He slept for five hours before there was a loud knock at his door. With bleary eyes, he searched out the alarm clock in his room. It was just after noon. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed they were swollen. He'd been crying in his sleep, he determined, though he couldn't remember any dreams. He was grateful for that. The waking images were bad enough.

Pulling himself from his bed, he noticed his clothes were terribly wrinkled since he hadn't bothered to change out of them. Having no time to change, as the knocking increased, he moved across the room and yanked open his door. Alice stood on the other side. With one hand on her hip, she looked at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"You were out all night," she said simply.

"And?"

"Where'd you go?"

He thought about how to answer. He could easily make something up, knowing how wrapped up in Jasper she had been the night before, but Edward decided to go with as much truth as he could without giving everything away. "I went to Port Angeles to get Bella."

"You didn't get in until this morning. What reason do you have to have been out all night? And with Bella?" Alice grilled worse than their parents.

He was becoming increasingly annoyed. "What does it matter to you?"

"Jasper told me what he told you. About Bella liking you and how Tanya doesn't even know you exist. He told me he managed to get it through that thick head of yours how pathetic you've been," Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just wondering what kind of shape you left Bella in after finding her."

The implication nearly knocked the life out of him. She couldn't possibly know something horrific had happened, but her words, directed at him as though he was the one to bring the tragedy down upon her, made him want to throw up again. He could feel his skin prickle as though a cold sweat broke out across his forehead. He inhaled heavily; weary of Alice watching his panic attack. "She was fine when I left her," he nearly choked out. While she was okay physically, at least according to Forks General Hospital, the lie tasted acidic on his tongue because Edward knew Bella was about as far from okay as a person could get.

"I've been trying to call her the last couple hours and her phone goes right to voicemail." Alice's eyes were dark and focused on him, looking to catch him in a lie, their normally light blue nearly non-existent. "And Rose isn't answering either. Something is fishy here. And I'm willing to bet everything I own that you are the reason." Alice's voice had turned cold. "Why are such an asshole? Bella liked you and you throw Tanya in her face! Now, what did you say to her to make her not want to talk to me? What did you do to make Rosalie ignore me? I know you did something, now tell me!"

"What the fuck is your problem? You rag on me all the goddamn time about Tanya, and guess what? I'm not falling all over myself for her. She hasn't been a thought in my mind since I figured out what a fool I was last night. I know full well that Tanya is not the girl for me, and there are no delusions running through my head to suggest otherwise right now. But none of that matters, do you know why?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Alice seemed to stumble against the tone of her brother, but the ice didn't leave her voice. "Why?"

"Because Bella was _fine_ when I left her. Which was at her house." Images began to flash across his eyes of Bella crying softly at his leaving. He'd promised he'd talk to her later, and that he'd see her again. But even with those promises, he still felt like he was hurting her because he didn't want to leave her, not like this, but he had to. She needed time with her family, and he knew she wouldn't be able to hide her horror forever, not with how close she was to her stepmom. But still, he wanted to scream. And with Alice beating at him, unaware and completely content with her life, he was prepared to snap.

"And maybe she's not answering because her phone is dead or she's busy. And maybe Rose isn't answering because of a number of reasons. I'm not her keeper, talk to Emmett about her if you're so concerned about her." He could see Alice was ready to come back at him with something, but he wouldn't let her have this moment, even if this was the first time they'd ever spoken so hostile to one another. "The whole world does not revolve around you, you know. Not all of us are like Jasper, willing to do whatever it is your highness wants."

"You son of a bitch. I'm telling mom how much of an asshole you've been," Alice screamed before running off, shrieking for their mother.

He just slammed the door and fell against it. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at his sister like he had, but after so long of her attacking him, even if it was partly justifiable, and after having to watch his best friend suffer so horribly, he just didn't care about Alice's feelings in that moment. With a grunt, Edward pushed against his door and stumbled toward his bathroom. He'd shower first, and then he'd call Bella because in that moment, his heart ached and he desperately needed to hear her voice. He desperately needed to know she was okay. At least physically.

Stripping off his button-up shirt and pulling his undershirt off, Edward quickly undid his pants, pulling away his boxers and socks too. He turned the dial to nearly scalding and stepped inside the stall. As the water poured over his tired limbs, he closed his eyes and dropped his head. As he spied his softened shaft through slit eyes, an errant thought flitted through his mind, which nearly made him laugh. For all the time he spent drooling over Tanya, he'd never once fantasized about really being with her. Sure, just like every other teenaged male he imagined the perfect woman, his having large breasts and a round bottom attached to a curvy waist designed for gripping. He even masturbated to those images. But not once did he try to picture what Tanya looked like. Not once was she the star of his lust. And from how she looked every day at school, his fantasy woman Tanya was not. That should have been a clue to him, but like his aunt had said, he was a stupid boy.

It was at the realization that he was actually losing that stupidity that he began to cry, his tears mixing with the water. Beautiful Bella, his best friend, so broken and scared, one night had destroyed not only her innocence, but his as well. He would never see the world the same. He would never feel the same. He wanted so badly to help her, to fix her, but he didn't know how. He would never be able to unsee her fear. He would never been able to unfeel her terror. He wished more than anything that he could get a time machine and change the night before.

Turning the water off, he grabbed a towel and dried his body quickly. He pulled sweats on, not wanting to work any harder for clothes. Stepping into his bedroom, he moved to his phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang once and then her voicemail clicked on. He waited for her sweet voice to tell him she'd return the call and the following beep before he spoke, "Hey Bella. It's me. Just calling to check on you. Please call me back when you can. Okay, talk to you soon." He wished he'd been able to speak to her. He needed to hear her voice, to know she was safe because he felt so helpless.

A knock and the stern voice at his bedroom door told him there was nothing he could do for the time being. "I'll be right out," he replied to his father's angry tone. He knew Bella didn't want anyone to know, but he needed help just as much as she did right now.

Leaving the safety of his room, Edward walked to his father's study. He entered without knocking, but closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of the large mahogany desk his father was sitting at. Without looking up from the papers before him, Carlisle Cullen spoke, "You mind explaining to me what was going on between you and your sister this morning? Why there was a shouting match in my house loud enough to rouse neighbors miles away?"

Edward inhaled deeply, letting his lungs sit there full before he blew the breath out harshly. "It's been a rough day."

"Care to elaborate on that?" his father asked, his pen dropping as his bright blue eyes found Edward's green. They told him it was no time for joking, but Edward didn't feel like laughing.

"Something… something happened, and Alice just doesn't get it." It was the easy thing to say.

"Something happened? Does this something have to do with a certain girl you liked but apparently no longer do?"

"No," his answer was quick. "No, this has nothing to do with Tanya. I was an idiot; I see that very clearly and don't plan on being that kind of idiot ever again. She's a nice girl, but that's it." He was defensive, his body reacting to Jasper's words last night and Alice this morning, while waiting for his father to demean him too.

"Okay… so if it's not about her, and I'll tell you, for someone who realized the woman they've been pining over isn't interested, you are taking it very well, this leads me to believe she really isn't the one." Carlisle had a smirk on his face because he knew his son and he never once believed Edward could be led so easily by just a smile and a pretty face. "I am willing to bet my salary that this has something to do with one Bella Swan. Though it does help that your sister said you did something to Bella that upset her. Is that what this is about?"

He was tempted to grab his hair and pull very hard because Alice wasn't in the room to maim. "Okay, I will fully admit that my moment of insanity did upset Bella. Apparently she likes me as more than just a best friend," Edward halted at his father's snort. It seemed everyone knew how Bella felt but him. "But it's more than that." He felt his lungs constrict suddenly. Looking at his father, he wanted so desperately to talk, and the need to unleash the pain he felt at what happened was staggering. He knew if he didn't let it go, it would suffocate him. "It's so much more than that."

A frown formed on his father's face as he moved around the desk to sit by Edward. "What happened, son?"

"Oh God, dad," Edward began, tears already pouring from his eyes.

She was unable to eat anything, her stomach revolting at even the smell of the beautiful breakfast before her. She did drink some orange juice though, just to appease her mother. By the time she was finished, it was after noon, and all she wanted to do was talk to Edward. And sleep. She admitted to the last part and bid farewell until later. Once she reached her bedroom, Bella noticed the notification light on her phone was blinking. Picking it up, she saw that she had six missed calls and four texts from Alice. She also saw she'd missed a call and message from Edward.

Alice had left only texts, so she quickly scanned through those, noticing the tone becoming increasingly angry. But it wasn't at her. Alice was afraid Edward had done something to her, something to hurt her or make her angry and that was why she was avoiding talking to anyone, especially her, since Edward was her brother. She also said Rose wasn't talking either.

Shaking her head, and not wanting to deal with drama, Bella ignored Alice and listened to Edward's message. _"Hey Bella. It's me. Just calling to check on you. Please call me back when you can. Okay, talk to you later." _A small smile took to her face at the sound of his voice. It was the first moment of calm she'd felt since he'd left this morning.

Hitting call on her phone, she waited for him to answer. After a couple rings, he finally answered, "Hi Bella."

"Hi. Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the sound of tears in his voice.

"I'm okay. How are you?" He wouldn't tell her that he'd told his father yet, especially since he didn't know how she'd feel about that. Relaying his night was one of the hardest things he'd ever done because no matter how much time had passed, how many hours had gone by, everything was still fresh in his mind.

"I'm okay," she said meekly. "I um, I told my mom and Rose."

"You did?" This was good, he knew. For as much as he wanted to help her, he knew she needed her family and thankfully, Caroline was an amazing mother. "How did that go?"

"Um, there was a lot of crying. And I think Rosalie may be more volatile than usual. She didn't check her cell during breakfast like she usually does, instead letting it continue to buzz unattended," she attempted to joke. It felt good to Bella that her sister wanted to stick up for her so passionately. A beat passed before she spoke again. "My mom wants me to tell my dad tonight."

Edward's breath caught and he almost choked in shock. He knew she'd tell her mom because more than anything, Bella needed that female in her life. He didn't expect Rosalie to hear though. But the biggest shocker of all was hearing that Bella was going to tell her father. He knew that was not going to be easy for her, and he almost volunteered to be there for her, but worried his presence would make her clam up. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No, but there's no way out of it." She sighed into the receiver, closing her eyes. "I'm so scared he's going to hate me, or look at me differently. I mean I lied to everyone, and look at what happened! What if he thinks I deserved it? What if he thinks I'm responsible?"

"Bella, stop. Your father is never going to look at you differently. He could never hate you. And it doesn't matter that you lied. What those guys did to you…please, you got to know you didn't deserve it. Any of it." He felt tears in his eyes again. "Your father is going to love you no matter what. And I know for a fact that Rosalie won't be the only one out for blood because of this."

"Maybe."

"No maybes. Bella, there are so many people who love you and want to protect you. And we are going to do whatever it takes to help you. Okay?" He was getting desperate now.

"I guess," she was non-committal still because she felt the truth every time she moved and there was no way anyone could still love her. "I'm going to try to get some rest before my dad gets home. I'll call you later to let you know how it went."

"Okay, love," Edward murmured. "Oh wait," he said remembering, "Could you have Rosalie call or text Alice so she leaves me alone. She seems to think something happened and that's why Rose won't answer her."

"Ever the drama queen," Bella sighed, grateful to learn that Alice was still in the dark for now. "I'll tell her. Talk to you soon."

"Okay," Edward ended the call, watching the picture of Bella disappear from his phone's screen.

* * *

There you have it. Do you think it was okay for Edward to talk to his dad? Do you think he should keep it from Bella or tell her? How do you think she'll react if he tells? What about Alice? What's her deal? More to come!

Don't know if I'll post next week. Having surgery on Wednesday and might not be up to posting anything come Thursday. But we'll see. Leave a review if could to let me know what you thought. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, here it is. We finally meet Charlie. And we get some angst between our twosome so be prepared. Thank you for your reviews to the last chapter. I really appreciate them. And because I missed posting last Thursday due to surgery, I decided to surprise you all with this! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

Her father arrived home just after six pm with a cooler full of fish that he'd caught. Charlie Swan walked into his house with a smile on face and a kiss for his three favorite women. Of course, the last kiss was always for his baby girl, Bella. But the smile soon faded and the kisses never happened as he peered over the faces of those three women. He spied Bella sitting on the couch, a heavy quilt draped about her trembling form, her beautiful face marred by bruises and cuts, while his wife and stepdaughter flanked her.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting the cooler down, and resting his fishing pole against the wall by the front door. There was a feeling of unease in the room, a sense of foreboding that couldn't be crushed. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?"

Swallowing thickly, Caroline stood and moved to her husband. "Charlie, I think you're gonna want to sit down for this."

Doing as he was told, Charlie sat in his favorite recliner, but rather than rest back, as he would after a long day, he stayed alert, his elbows resting on his knees, with his hands gripped together. "I'm sitting."

Edward was pacing his room watching the clock. He's talked to his dad for almost two hours, trying to relay the night, trying to rid himself of the demons that didn't want to leave. To say his father was shocked and horrified would be an understatement. The look on Carlisle Cullen's face after he learned that three men had brutally raped and beat Bella Swan was one of absolute agony. He now understood why Edward was upset, why he felt withdrawn and angry, even at his own sister. Needless to say, Edward wasn't punished for yelling at Alice and a promise was made to keep Edward's story between the two of them until further notice. After speaking to his father, after crying to his father about what had happened to Bella, he retreated to his room.

After speaking to Bella, after learning that she was okay for the most part, he felt relieved. But then finding out that she was going to be talking to her father, put him on edge again. Now he was just waiting for her phone call to let him know everything was as okay as it could be.

After watching the sun set, Edward heard his mother call him for dinner. He then heard his father tell his mother to let him come down when he was ready. Truthfully, Edward didn't think he could eat. So he waited the day away. And he paced.

It was just after eight-thirty when his phone lit up finally. Rushing to his desk, Edward grabbed the phone anxious to hear from Bella. But he was disappointed to see it was just Jasper. He really didn't want to talk to his friend because he didn't know if Jasper was calling to bitch at him too or if he was calling as a friend. But wanting to get it over with, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Jasper asked.

He thought for a moment about his answer. "Just watching television. You?"

"Nothing," Jasper responded. "Hey, did you see Bella last night?"

"Yeah," Edward responded slowly. "Why, what's up?"

"It's nothing. Just Alice called me and said you guys were having a fight and that she can't get a hold of Bella. She said she can't reach Rosalie either." Jasper sounded exasperated. "Honestly, I just wanted to call to see why she's having a shit fit."

Edward laughed. "She always does think she's so important that people have to stop everything for her."

"Yeah she does," Jasper agreed, but then quickly added, "But don't tell her I said that."

"I won't. But I'll tell you the same thing I told her, when I saw Bella last night, she was…okay. And I left her at her house." It was mostly the truth. It was Bella's decision to tell their friends or not what had happened to her.

"Cool," Jasper trailed off. "Listen, I just want to give you a heads up, the way Alice was talking, she's pissed. She hasn't talked like that in a long time, not since there terrible twosome were a constant. Haven't seen her with them, but then again, I'm not around her twenty-four seven, you know?"

Ugh! Seriously?" Edward moaned at the thought.

"Tell me about it," Jasper agreed. "Well, like I said, just wanted to give you a heads up. She was a bitch to me back then, so I'm sure living with her wasn't all that great either."

"Alright, man, thanks for the warning. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." With that, they disconnected.

Sitting on his bed, Edward closed his eyes and released a breath. He was so glad that conversation went well. He did not want to be in a fight with everyone. But then again, he hated the warning. Things were already bad enough, he didn't need more headache in the form of Alice and her friends. Just then his phone buzzed. Opening his eyes, he saw Bella's smiling face gazing up at him from his phone. Quickly swiping his finger across the screen, he answered. "Hi."

"Hi," she breathed.

He didn't know what to say. He could ask how the talk went, but from the sounds of her breathing, the tone of her voice, he could deduce that while it had gone well, it had been horrible for her. "How do you… are you okay?"

"It was horrible. He cried, Edward. My dad _cried_. I've never seen my dad cry before. I didn't know he could," she whispered sadly. "My mom helped me tell him, and halfway through, he stood up and grabbed his guns and started loading them. He wanted a description so he could go kill them. If mom hadn't stopped him, told him to think about what he was trying to do, he probably would have."

While Bella cried into his ear, Edward felt his heart rate pick up. He wanted to help Charlie Swan. But he wouldn't tell Bella that. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay," he tried to sooth. But she only cried harder. Through her sobs, she tried telling him that her father wasn't mad at her, that he was so sad for her, and that they would do whatever it took to get the guys off the street. "See, I told you he wouldn't hate you."

"I just, can't be sure, you know? None of this would have happened if I'd just been honest."

Shaking his head even though she couldn't see, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Love, please stop blaming yourself. This is _their_ fault. Not yours. You telling a lie will never justify their actions." Listening to her sniffle through the receiver was breaking his heart. "I'd give anything to be there with you right now, holding you." It wasn't meant to come out, but it was how he felt.

"I wish you could too," Bella whispered through her sobs. For as much as men terrified her, she wanted Edward with her, keeping her feeling safe. With a heavy sigh, Bella calmed a little. "I won't be at school for a couple of days; my parents are going to say it's the flu, and I do feel a little sick. But Dr. Cope-Ulley told me that was something I could possibly expect with the um, that morning after pill thing." She was embarrassed by that admission. Here she was, some plain regular girl who had never even _kissed_ a boy before last night, let alone had sex, and all of a sudden she had to take a pill that would stop an unwanted pregnancy because of…. Her heart began to race, began to push blood to her brain so that the memories would come back at her, but she pushed them down. Instead she focused on something else.

"Rose won't be in tomorrow either. She's already told Emmett she's got a small cold or something. Says it was from how late she was out with him." She had expected her sister to divulge the truth to her boyfriend, so when Rose said Emmett only needed to know that she wouldn't be in, Bella felt relieved. "Everyone is going tomorrow. Dad is taking a half day. I told him that you were going to take me and he seems okay with that. You should have seen his face knowing it was you who found me."

Edward couldn't imagine what the Chief was feeling; knowing what was done to your only child-by blood, at least-and then finding out her pathetic excuse for a friend was the one to pick her up. He just hoped Bella's dad didn't hate him for having his little girl put in a horrible situation because of stupidity. "So I can drop by still after school?" He wanted to be there for her so badly, because he needed to tell his story too.

"Yeah. We can all go together then." Bella picked at the lint on her sleeve. She was in Edward's shirt again. He couldn't be there with her, but his shirt made her feel better. It was going to be a rough night.

"Did um, did Rose ever talk to Alice?" Edward asked after the a few moments. He had avoided dinner, and hadn't bothered to venture to find out if Alice was over her tantrum.

"I think so," Bella replied. "Rose was texting earlier, but she didn't have the usual smile like she gets when it's Em." She remembered how serious her sister had looked, phone in hand, fingers flying over the keys. Rose had told Bella that as far as Emmett knew, they were both sick though Bella managed to get the worst of it so they were staying home. She knew it would help keep him away since the last thing the football player wanted was to catch a cold and be out of the game. Bella was so thankful. Then she mentioned talking to Alice and after some time, Rose was back at her phone. "Is Alice still hounding you?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning's attack." At Bella's intake of breath, Edward forgot he never went into details, just asked to have Rose talk to his sister. So he gave a brief rundown of what had happened. "I ended up having to talk to my dad earlier." If she asked, he'd tell her, otherwise he'd wait till another time.

"I can't believe she would say those things to you," Bella began. "I mean yeah, I get it to a degree since whatever, but she was being mean, not helpful." She didn't understand what had propelled Alice to speak to Edward that way. Yes, she hated his obsession with Tanya Daniels, and yes, Alice knew Bella like Edward and it made her miserable to see him pine for someone else, but how was yelling at him helping the cause? And why was Alice acting like Edward actually _hurt_ her? "I'm sorry she did that."

"It's all right. I'm over it."

"What did your dad say?"

This was the moment he'd been dreading, because his dad really didn't say anything about his fight with Alice. He'd just asked what happened and the floodgates had opened. "He um, well, he was very understanding." He'd start there.

"At her or toward you?"

"Me," he hedged, his voice low.

Several minutes passed, as Edward's words hung in the air, like a confirmation slowly falling into place. Until finally, Bella spoke, "He knows, doesn't he?"

There was no accusation in her tone, but Edward could hear the twinge of hurt. "Yeah, he does." He took a deep breath, hoping to keep the images he'd replayed for his father at bay. "It wasn't planned. Alice just bombarded me, and dad asked me to speak with him. He asked me why I would fight my sister like that, you know, what could possibly be _so important_ that I would fight so hard with Alice over it, because there had never been anything so _completely_ important before, and I told him something had happened and Alice just didn't get it. Next thing I know, I can't stop the words from spewing out." He placed his head in his free hand, eyes pinched shut. "I didn't mean to say anything, but it was too much to deal with. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to betray your trust. I shouldn't have said anything. I just couldn't stop it."

Bella let her friend's words process through her mind, grasping them beyond the point that he'd told someone. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. Edward told his dad, he _told_ him! It was no longer close to her anymore, the event had gained wings and spread farther than her house and Edward's mind. What would happen next, she wondered. Who else would find out? The thought alone made her panic. "Can I… would it be okay if I talked to you tomorrow?"

He felt punched in the gut. He knew he shouldn't have told, but he had to. Not telling, not having anyone know for him was debilitating. He felt smothered and helpless. He needed support too, and his dad was the perfect person for it. But he'd still violated the tenuous trust Bella now carried for everyone. He would need to find a way to gain it back. "Uh, yeah. I'll see you after school tomorrow." He didn't want to hang up, but he knew she needed time, and nothing he said or did would change how she felt right this moment.

"Goodnight, Edward," Bella whispered before disconnecting the call.

He sat back against his headboard, his heart heavy and near breaking, with new tears in his eyes.

* * *

Whew! Well, Charlie knows now. And now Bella knows that Edward told his dad. Do you think she's justified in her reaction? Especially given what has just happened to her the night before, or do you think she's being unfair? Depending on how I feel I may try to get another chapter out on schedule (Thursday), but we'll see, since it Halloween and all lol. Let me know what you thought! Thanks again:)


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, everyone, it's a day late, but only because I love Halloween lol. But it's still two updates this week:) I know a couple people were not happy with Bella and the way she didn't take a moment to listen to Edward, but don't worry, I don't let the conflict last for long. We get to see Rosalie and Bella spending some time together, and Edward talking with his father again. And maybe, talking to one another again. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

She hardly slept that night. And on more than one occasion, when she did manage to close her eyes, she woke up screaming. After the third time, Rosalie decided to stay with her. It was then she told her sister what Edward had done.

"He told his dad," she whispered in the soft light of the lamp. Sleeping in the dark was too much for her right now.

"What?"

"Edward. He told his dad what happened to me." There was a long moment where neither spoke, the only sound in the room the ticking of an old clock on the wall.

Rosalie turned onto her side, looking at Bella in the soft glow. She had a pensive look on her face, like she her mind was in overdrive and the words wouldn't form right. Finally, she shook her head. "Bella, does it bother you? Does it bother you that he told his dad?"

"What happened, happened to _me_," Bella replied fiercely, finally voicing the hurt she'd felt earlier but had kept quiet. "It happened to me and _I_ should be the one to decide who finds out."

"That's not true," Rose began and then quickly continued before Bella could protest. "Yes, you were the one attacked, but think about it. Edward found you. He _found_ you." The words hung in the quiet, but Bella said nothing, not entirely comprehending. "Don't you get it? You guys are best friends. Edward saw those guys, and he found you, beat up, broken. He saw all of that and with more clarity than any sixteen year old boy I've ever met, knew to get you help. He didn't panic; he got you the help you needed."

"But he didn't have to say anything," her voice rose, tears once again staining her cheeks. "He shouldn't have said anything. It happened to me. It happened to me."

"But it happened to Edward, too," Rose argued against Bella's tearful surprise. "Sweetie, Edward saw the guys who hurt you. And right after seeing them, he found you in that alley, badly hurt. Don't you think those images are affecting him? Even a little? Don't you think, being that you are best friends, the whole situation is hurting him? Best friends care about each other, and I'm positive that knowing you were hurt, knowing you're still hurting, is tearing him apart. He can't fix this. He's attached himself to you, since you said he'd held your hand the whole time. So wouldn't it stand to reason that maybe he needs a shoulder to lean on too? Wouldn't it make sense that he told his dad because he needed someone to be there for him like you do?"

Bella said nothing, just wiped her tears away angrily. With a sigh, Rosalie grabbed her sister's hand, laying it with hers on the shared pillow. "I don't think he did it to hurt you, or to betray your trust. I think Edward told his dad because he needs help too. You guys are only sixteen. This is too much for most grown-ups to handle. I know that I am so glad mom and dad know because I wouldn't be able to deal with it on my own. So, why can't you understand why Edward would need the same?"

Her tears continued to fall, but they were no longer the result of a feeling of betrayal. She could see what her sister was saying, see the pieces start to fall into place and the anger realise it wasn't justified. She could see her sister gripping her stepmom as she relayed her story. She replayed the images of the family consoling one another once her dad found out. She'd never seen her dad hold his family so tightly. She remembered how close Jane stayed to Edward while they were at the hospital.

"I probably hurt him more, huh?" she said more to herself. Hadn't she been dwelling on the fact that Edward had seen her wounds, had seen her disgrace? Hadn't she just been lamenting the fact that he had seen the absolute worst and what he thought about it? "I probably really hurt him."

Rose shook her head. "I think he understands. I'm sure he'll beat himself up over it for a while, but he'll understand. Just talk to him." Bella reached for her cell phone, but stopped when Rosalie's hand appeared on her shoulder. "Talk to him tomorrow. He's probably asleep right now."

He stayed awake for hours. By the time three-thirty had rolled around, Edward still hadn't managed to find sleep. If not for the images that continued to haunt him, it was the knowledge that he'd helped to hurt Bella more by betraying her trust in him.

He knew he shouldn't have told his dad anything. He knew she would feel hurt that he did. But on the same token, there was no way to stop the words from falling from his lips. They needed to get out, needed to be heard. Every fiber of his being shook with the push to let his feelings be heard, and he trusted his father the most in his life.

But his action had hurt Bella. After putting her through so much in regards to Tanya, the last thing he needed to do was add to the list of wrongs he'd done against her. He didn't know if she'd forgive him for this. He couldn't see how she would ever be able to trust him after this.

Glancing at his clock and noticing it was nearing four in the morning, he sighed heavily. Were he still going, he would have to be up in an hour for school. Thankfully, his father had taken pity on Edward, heard his sobs that came forth after the disastrous call with Bella, and decided it would do him no good to go to school. Alice had been furious upon finding out. Fortunately, their father's stern gaze shut her up quickly.

Just before his father left the room, Edward saw his mother standing in the doorway, a look of anguish on her face. But there was also confusion. She was upset because he was, but she didn't know anything other than that. His father had kept held his confidence, and had not even spoken to his mother. He was grateful and saddened by that. Esme Cullen loved Bella and would be devastated to hear what happened to her. It was best to leave her in the dark for the time being.

Turning his eyes away from the clock, Edward closed his eyes, and then immediately wished he hadn't. A flash of Bella's face the moment he saw her in that alley beat behind his eyes. She had been terrified, thinking he was going to hurt her before she realized who he was.

He wanted to throw up, but since he hadn't eaten anything, there was nothing to expunge. So instead, he just took deep breaths to fight off the nausea and keep the images at bay. It wasn't long before the calming effect of his deep breaths pulled him under.

His dreams were filled with emptiness. Everywhere he turned, nothing but desolate landscape appeared before him, and the most horrifying feeling of being alone. He tried to cry out for anyone, but it almost seemed like his voice bounced right back on him, not even a echo to offer comfort. Years and years seemed to pass, years and years of nothingness before he finally heard a voice.

"Edward!" Gasping for breath, his eyes opened, and there before him, sat his father.

"What time is it?" he asked through a dry mouth.

"Just after two. You were screaming." Carlisle Cullen sat staring at his son for a long while. He almost seemed to be studying Edward. After a moment, he spoke. "You were um; you were pleading for someone to stop and kept calling out Bella's name. I heard you from downstairs."

Edward felt shock color him. He didn't feel like he'd slept nearly the whole day away. And he didn't have any remembrance of seeing anyone in his dream. He was surrounded by nothing, in fact. He knew that because he still felt it shroud him. But maybe his mind was shielding him. He didn't know. "Sorry, I don't remember anything."

Carlisle nodded. "That's normal. How are you feeling, otherwise?"

He thought for a moment, feeling the last part of emptiness dissipate from his bones. He still felt ill, like the memories wouldn't shake from his stomach no matter how hard he tried to block them. But other than that, he felt as good as to be expected, given the circumstances.

"I'm okay, I guess," he answered almost soundlessly. He sat up, leaning against the headboard and looked at his hands clasped in his lap. He didn't want to feel anything, so he tried to avoid looking at his father. Edward knew the moment his eyes met his father's, he would want to cry again. That's why he was avoiding his mother so diligently. He wouldn't be able to withstand the pain in his mother's green eyes. "I still wish I could go back in time."

"That's to be expected, son." Carlisle looked at him, ducking his head to catch Edward's eyes. "I haven't said anything to your mother yet, but she knows something is very wrong. Alice went to her first, of course, so she was worried about you for that. She came to me and asked me to speak with you."

"Did you… did you say anything to her?"

"No," his father answered immediately. "No, after I spoke to you, she asked me if you were okay. I simply told her you had a rough night and when you were ready, you would let us in. But I did let her know it was something serious, and that we needed to be there for you no matter what."

"You make it sound like I did something wrong," Edward coughed out a laugh empty of humor.

"I explained it better than that, I assure you," his father laughed back. But then he sobered. "She's very worried though. You and your sister hardly ever fight, and this didn't sound like a small squabble."

"I didn't mean to yell at her, I just got so tired of her ragging on me, especially after the night I'd had. It was too much and she didn't seem to care."

"I know, and I've talked to her about that. Your sister knows better than to talk to you how she did. I did not rear my children to be mean-spirited."

Edward nodded. "Bella is mad at me."

Shock colored Carlisle's face. "Why?"

"Because I told you what happened," he replied defeated. "I know I should have stayed quiet, that I was betraying the trust she had in me, I just, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, Edward." He was pulled into his father's embrace. It was warm and reminded him of childhood. "I don't think she's mad at you. Not really, anyhow. I'm sure she's hurt, because what happened to her is not something to be taken lightly. But I don't think she's mad at you."

He couldn't believe his father, not after the way Bella sounded when she hung up the phone. He couldn't get passed the way her voice broke when she learned of his betrayal. "She probably doesn't even want me to go with her now. Shit, she's probably already gone to Port Angeles."

His dad shook his head. "She hasn't gone yet, son."

Edward snorted in disbelief. "She was supposed to talk to me today. She hasn't yet, and she knows I wouldn't hesitate to answer if she did call." He shook his head. "She knows I didn't go to school at all even."

With a sigh, Carlisle lifted Edward's phone off the nightstand, and handed it to his son. "Try calling her. Maybe she's afraid you won't want to talk to her, embarrassed because she was so upset." Edward just stared at his phone, as though it would bite him if he tried to touch it. It hadn't ringed all day. "You'll never know unless you try. At the worst, you call and she doesn't answer, at least then you'll know."

He nodded but wasn't buying it. He didn't want to know, because not knowing meant he could pretend. Knowing meant she hated him. But he did know that he couldn't go on forever not knowing because pretending only would last so long. "Okay, okay, I can do this."

"Yes, you can," his father murmured as he rose from the bed to leave the room, giving Edward his privacy.

She was the first contact on his speed dial. His finger hovered over the number until he breathed out and hit call. With baited breath, Edward prayed his best friend was still his best friend.

She'd been lying in bed the whole day not wanting to move. Rose had left her at ten that morning to shower and get ready for the day. It had been a rough night. Caroline had come in to check on her several times since Rose left, and her father had even come in to sit with her for a while too. It was strange to see him now. There was always a smile in his eyes, and a twitch to his mustache. But now, his eyes were dark and sad, his mustache quiet. Bella wanted to cry at that because she was the reason he farther was no longer the happy man she knew him to be. If only….

After taking a shower at noon, Bella made an appearance in the kitchen, but only for a glass of water. She then returned to her room to stare out the window. The television held no interest for her, not that it really had before. There were no movies she could think to watch. And her beloved books only seemed to taunt her. There was always a pretty resolution in her stories, but she wouldn't be able to find one for herself.

Her mind drifted back to the book she'd bought, that still sat in her truck, just outside the bookstore in Port Angeles. Given the description of that story, she felt even more inclined to want to read that now because there did not appear to be a happy or tidy ending to that tale. Perhaps once the report was filed, and they'd collected her truck-Rosalie was going to drive it back for her-she would begin the book. Fictional monsters were so much easier to deal with now that she'd met real life ones.

The one thing she hadn't let herself think about the whole day was Edward. It was too painful. She knew she'd hurt him terribly by being so cold to him. And after speaking with Rose, after hearing her sister explain Edward's reasoning for needing to speak with his father, Bella felt even worse. Of course he had been affected by what had happened to her. Of course it would bother him seeing her like that. It would affect anyone, even strangers.

She knew he said he would come over after school, since she didn't know if he had actually gone or not, but she didn't know if he still wanted to. She didn't know how he felt about her now. She'd told him she'd call him today, but she had no idea if a phone call from her was even wanted any longer. He probably hated her, no matter what anyone else would say.

So at four minutes before three, the ringing of her phone caused her to jump, and her heart to race. She nearly dropped the phone in her attempt to pick it up, and then again when she saw Edward's face lighting up the screen. Swallowing hard, she readied herself for whatever he was going to say. "Hello?"

"Hi." Silence filled the air, building a tension that had never existed between them before. "I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said without preamble. He couldn't bear the quiet anymore. "I never should have talked to my dad, I just saw him and couldn't help it and please don't hate me. Please, I just, I just…please!"

She could hear the desperation in his voice, the pain, and knew he'd needed this. This was Edward's dad, someone she herself trusted. She knew, as a doctor he was bound by confidentiality in regards to his patients, and always respected that, and so if Edward asked him to keep this private he would. But it was still getting passed knowing that someone else, someone else she looked up to, would know how damaged she was.

"I understand," she finally spoke, her voice cracking. "For as hard as this is for me, I know you have to be going through something too. I'm sorry for not realising that last night."

He wasn't prepared to hear that. He'd played out an entire grovel session in his mind as the phone rang just so he could keep his friend. So to hear her tell him she was sorry for her judgment threw him for a loop. "Please don't apologise."

"I won't if you won't again," she bargained.

"Okay." He breathed out the weight of his guilt and glanced at the clock. "Have you gone to Port Angeles yet?"

"No," Bella whispered. "I've barely left my room. I told my parents you were in school. Did you go?"

"No, my dad let me stay home." Sitting with his feet on the cold floor, he sighed. "Can I still go with you?"

A small smile graced her lips. "I'd like that," she answered. And then, she apologized one last time. "I'm sorry I didn't call you like I said I would."

"Don't even mention it." The hurt was still there, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. There was already too much going on to even think of letting more in. "Let me just get cleaned up and I'll be right over, okay?"

She nodded though knew he couldn't see her. "Okay.

Once she saw him, hopefully everything would be okay.

* * *

Okay, there you have it! Conflict cleaned up pretty must. Think Bella understands Edward needing his father? Next week, we meet the Port Angeles PD. Let me know what you thought please. See you Thursday!


	11. Chapter 11

_Good day, all! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Really appreciate it:) This chapter is going to be very busy. We're heading back to Port Angeles, we get some moments with Bella and her dad, we get to see Alice in action again (probably still won't like her very much lol, but again, there is a point to it;), and some good stuff with Bella and Edward with some Rosalie thrown in for good measure. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

His shower was quick. And he didn't spend any time trying to tame his hair like he usually did. He simply ran his hand through the mess, threw on some clothes, and was gone. On his way out of the house, his mother gave him a long hug, still unaware of what had happened, and his father patted him on the back, telling him he was proud of him. He didn't understand what for but it didn't matter.

Pulling up in front of Bella's house, seeing the police cruiser in the driveway and Rosalie and her mom's cars there too, was surreal. More often than not, at three in the afternoon, Charlie and Caroline were at work, and Rosalie was out somewhere with Emmett. He and Bella always had her house to themselves. And the routine was always the same: homework then movies until he had to be home for dinner or it got too dark. Her parents trusted them enough to know nothing was going on that they needed to be worried about. But now, everything was changed. They were all changed. He didn't like it one bit.

He didn't have to knock. The front door opened the moment he reached the porch. It was Bella's dad who had been waiting for him. A lump formed in his throat. He wasn't entirely ready for this, hadn't thought out his apology all the way through quite yet. He didn't know how to atone for abandoning Bella to the mercies of three horrifying monsters roaming the streets just a short distance from their tiny community. And he didn't know what reprimand the Chief would offer to him.

"Afternoon, Edward," Charlie nodded, his expression unreadable.

"Good afternoon, sir." It didn't matter that Chief Swan wasn't in uniform, or that he wasn't carrying his firearm. Edward was still intimidated by the man. Always had been from the moment they first met, and knew he probably always would be. "Is um, Bella ready to go?"

At the sound of her name, Charlie's face fell, the carefully constructed emotionless mask lost to torment. "I don't think she's _ready_, I don't think I'm ready either to be honest with ya, but I know she wants to get this over with as soon as possible." Edward nodded because he felt the same way. Talking about it, even just thinking about it made him want to throw up. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for finding my baby and bringing her home for me," Charlie whispered fiercely, his hands coming to rest on Edward's shoulders in a firm but not painful grip. "I don't know what I'd do if… if…. _Thank_ _you_, son."

He didn't need to say anything more. Edward completely understood. While he didn't have a child, and couldn't sympathize in that regard, he cared about Bella more than anything, and to have something happen to her that took her away from him, it would crush him.

Just then Bella appeared at the door. She hugged her father tight, her eyes red and wet, her face paler than it normally was. "We'll see you there, okay."

Charlie just nodded again, and after shaking Edward's hand one more time, allowed Bella to leave.

The drive to Port Angeles started out quiet. The reason for the drive was creating tension so thick it was hard to see. But after a half an hour, Bella began to fidget and Edward began to sweat.

"Do you… do you think they'll be able to find them?" Bella suddenly asked, her fingers wearing small holes in her shirt.

"I hope so," was Edward's reply. He'd asked that same question to his father several times during their initial talk. And each time Carlisle merely looked at him with the same hope. "I got a really good look at them so, I hope so."

"Do you think they've done this before?" The words burned on her tongue. The idea made her insides twist.

Now that was the question. On one hand, Edward hoped they had, that these assholes were repeat offenders, so that there was a record of their crimes because someone else had been brave like Bella to report them. On the other hand, just looking at the misery Bella was living through; he didn't want anyone else to have to suffer the same, so he hoped the answer to her question was no. "I don't know."

Bella sat back in the seat, trying to keep from thinking about the last time she was in the chair, only two days earlier. She had just been broken, and Edward had saved her. She didn't look when she got in, but she wondered if she had bled onto the leather interior. He loved this car; it was his pride and joy gifted to him upon reaching sixteen. She'd hate herself if she sullied it. Closing her eyes, she tried to take deep breaths, tried to control the images that passed through her mind. She tried to picture a meadow. Not long after spring began and she'd barged into Edward's life, he'd taken her to a meadow not far from the school. He told her it was a place he liked to go to get away from Alice when she became too overbearing. It was his safe haven, and now she was trying to use the memory as hers.

_"How did you find this place?" she asks, the sound of awe filling her voice._

_"Was hiking with my dad a few years ago. We go separated when nature called," he laughs as her cheeks tint pink. He loves how easily she blushes, and how something as simple as human nature can make her face heat up. "I just started walking, and somehow ended up here. I figured I'd gone too far south of the house so after committing to memory how to get here, turned around and found my dad not far from the river."_

_Gently she moves through the blooming flowers, careful not to crush any, to stilt their life from beginning. There are so many colors, so many vibrant bulbs that she feels blessed to see such a place exist. It's a comfort, after seeing so much green to find reds and oranges and purples breathing through Washington and Forks. "It was a very lucky find."_

_He nods at her assessment. "Yeah, I think so too." His cheeks warm. "You're actually the first and only person I've told about this place, let alone shown."_

_"Really?" she questions with a smirk. She doesn't believe him. He's sweet and beautiful, and she knows just from the couple months at school so far how many girls like him. This would be the perfect place to woo one of them._

_"Yeah, I uh, haven't even told Alice or Jasper." He rubs the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "I've never trusted anyone enough to share this place with anyone else." _

_"Thank you for sharing it with me," Bella whispers._

_"Thank you for just being you." He makes her smile with those words, before he bends down to pluck a flower from the ground, handing it to her. _

"Thank you for finding me, Edward." She still had her eyes closed, the flowers swaying and the sun warming perfectly in her memory.

His guilt at her appreciation kept him from responding right away. He still firmly believed if he hadn't been so stupid, Bella never would have been in danger. After a deep breath, he reached to hold her hand in his. "Thank you for letting me."

After that, the drive was once again quiet.

He thought she was asleep as he pulled into the parking lot of the Port Angeles Police Department. He thought she was until the car came to a stop and her grip on his hand tightened. Her eyes still didn't open, but she did turn her head his way.

"Do you remember the time you took me to your meadow?" she asked, the picture of them laying among the flowers clear in her mind.

"Yeah," he answered, remembering how beautiful she had looked resting among the blooms. He didn't understand it then, but he just knew she looked so pretty with all the flowers around her. Shaking his head he realized he should have paid better attention.

"That was one of the best days I can remember," she said finally opening her eyes.

It was for him too. And he understood what she was saying. "Don't let go of it. No matter how hard it gets, don't let that day go."

It _was_ hard. Bella's family arrived shortly after them, and as they made their way into the station, Bella tried to run just before they reached the doors. But she had many people supporting her, and in the end, she met with a detective, a woman named Carmen Vasquez.

Two hours Bella gave her statement, with Edward diligently by her side. She told Detective Vasquez everything from lying to thinking of the stupid zombie attacks she read about while walking toward the theater. When she got to the part where the men attacked her, she almost passed out from crying so hard. But Detective Vasquez was amazing. She held Bella's hand, told her to take all the time she needed, and supported her. When it came time for Bella to describe the men, Edward was asked to leave. He would be meeting with Detective Vasquez's partner Detective Demetri Trenkov and would give the description of the men he saw, as well as his statement on the circumstances which lead to filing the report. They would see if Bella and Edward had identified the same men.

After it was over, everyone was drained. Bella's cheeks were stained with tears, and her family was struggling. Detective Vasquez, she insisted on being called Carmen, shook Bella's hand. "We'll do everything we can. We have a lot to go on. The sketches and the DNA evidence is definitely a bonus. We'll check our databases, see if these guys are repeat offenders, and put out the descriptions. Not a lot of people tourist through this town this time of year, too cold really, so hopefully they're local. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Back outside, Charlie pulled Bella into a tight hug. She could hear him sniffle, and knew he was trying not to cry. It had to be difficult, not only being her father, but a cop too. She knew he wanted to find the guys himself, and his police instincts were probably in overdrive. "We'll get your truck and see you at home. Okay, kiddo?" he said, keeping his emotions from pouring forth. She just nodded against his chest. "Edward, take care of my baby. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, daddy," Bella cried.

Before leaving, Caroline and Rosalie hugged both Bella and Edward. Rosalie even stopped to thank Edward for finding her sister and bringing her home. To say he was shocked by that would be an understatement. He knew Rosalie didn't care for him because of the Tanya debacle, so for her to thank him, it was too much. He didn't deserve her thanks any more than any others.

As he helped Bella into the car, rushing to the driver's side, Edward felt worn out after sitting in his seat. He'd slept the day away, but this meeting had broken him down. He knew he'd have to talk, tell what he'd seen, but listening to Bella tell her story again, listening to the agony in her voice and seeing the tears stream down her face as she recounted her terror, it ripped him apart further. It wasn't right; she had to go through this. It wasn't right for her to be forced, again, to face this horror. But she had, and he was so proud of her strength.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after several minutes of silence. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he hadn't had anything to eat for two days now and he knew Bella most likely hadn't eaten either. More than anything, after the torment her body had suffered, he knew she needed food to sustain any energy she had left.

"Not particularly, no."

"Me either," he shrugged, but then thought against it. "Still, you should eat something," Edward decided. "I know you haven't eaten, and I haven't either. It'll be good to get some food in you." He didn't wait for her to reject his question again; he just started his car and headed to the nearest fast food restaurant.

They barely ate. Edward ordered a hamburger that he cut in half and they shared the fries. After a half an hour of nibbling, Bella finally finished her dinner. She felt sick from the grease, and the food felt weighted in her belly. It had no taste but still made her feel ill. She hoped she could keep it down, since nausea seemed to have decided to permanently reside in her stomach. She knew the pill she taken at the hospital, the morning after pill, was prone to making some who took it experience flu-like symptoms, so she hoped that was all this was.

Back in his Volvo, Edward checked the time. It was nearing eight o'clock. He could see how tired Bella was, could feel how tired he was. But he didn't want to part from her. They needed to get home, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her side.

"Do you think it would be okay if I stayed over for a little?"

Bella turned her head to look at her friend. "Really?"

The corner of his mouth lifted, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Yeah, I mean as long as you're okay with it and your dad is. I just… I don't really want to go home just yet. I don't want… I don't wanna leave you just yet." He finished his thoughts on a whisper. After watching her have to relive her nightmare, and telling his own, Edward felt the need to be as close as possible to Bella. But there was also something else at play, something he didn't quite understand. And it was in the way his body felt the need to be in her orbit, to have his presence joined with hers. It was unnerving, really. But he couldn't say anything more on it because everything was still raw and fragile and scary.

"I think it would be okay," Bella answered with a small smile. She didn't want Edward to leave her side yet, either. It had barely even been two days; she was still too terrified to be on her own. But it was more than that. She trusted him with her life, and she needed his closeness to keep her sane.

"Okay," he smiled full on that time. Starting his car, Edward drove them back to Forks.

Charlie was surprising calm about Edward visiting. As were his own parents. In fact, his parents were so at ease with him staying with Bella for a little while, that Carlisle even allowed Edward to miss another day of school. He knew the magnitude of what was done to Bella, and the fact they'd met with the police, was the only reason. She seemed to feel less panicked when he was nearby, which Caroline attributed to Edward being the one to find her and help her. It didn't matter what the reason, Edward was happy to be by Bella's side, though he strongly wished it was for different reasons.

Once in her room, Bella sat down on her bed, back against her headboard. She patted the space beside her, inviting Edward to join her. He did, but not before being ridiculously cautious, at least according to Bella. She knew she was fragile, but she also knew Edward wouldn't be the one to break her. She needed him to treat her like he always had, as someone he didn't have to be careful around because he was afraid of making her afraid.

They sat side by side for several minutes, staring at the dark television, before Rosalie knocked. She took a seat in the rocking chair and handed her phone over to Edward. "Your sister is not pleased you get another day out of school. She knows you're not sick, so she thinks you're faking something. That or you have manipulated your parents into falling for some bullshit."

"What is her problem?" Bella asked as she and Edward read through the massive amount of text messages Rosalie had received starting just before ten that morning and ending right before school let out.

**_*Em says ur sick today. You coming 2morrow?  
*Maggie and Tia want to hit up Port A for shop, you in?  
*Rents giving me stink eye, know E's talking shit about me.  
*Can you believe jackass gets another day home? Probably lied to get out of school. Douche.  
*He's so fake. B probably rejected him now he knows he likes her so he's sulking & rents fell for it.  
*B's not talking either. Bet she feels dumb for liking him? She come cryin to u yet? Lol!  
*Mags and T think she's a fool. Starting to agree.  
*Anyone there? WTF?  
*Tia said she told Tanya lunch & he's the laughing stock of school now. Wish I coulda seen. Epic.  
*Ugh, Jacob Black and Leah are back 2gether. Mags and T laughed cause I said B likes him. Pathetic.  
*She's not the prettiest, don't tell her I said that lol, but yea. Jake and Leah 4ever! Lol.  
*LMAO, they just fought in the quad. And now they're kissy-faced again. Blech!  
*Mags says B mousy. Lookin at phone pics, she may be right. Def know u guys are steps.  
*Thinking of t-ping Ang's house. Freaking preacher kid. You down?  
*Rosalie!  
*Guess we'll go w/o. Don't hate when we look better than you._**

Bella wrinkled her nose in distaste. She had never seen Alice talk like that. Every text they'd ever sent each other had always been full words, since Bella despised text abbreviations, and was friendly. But now she could see how Alice really felt about her. As if the horror of Saturday wasn't bad enough, she now had to contend with someone who smiled to her face, and talked behind her back. "I don't understand." She looked at her sister and then at Edward. "Why would she talk like that?"

Rosalie sighed. "I'm betting it has something to do with "Mags and T" as she calls them. Alice is a cheerleader; they're cheerleaders and are not known for being the nice ones. She's probably spent too much time with them for anyone's good and they've seriously rubbed off on her."

"I fucking hate those girls," Edward commented, his mouth twisted in disgust. "For the longest time last year they tried to convince Alice that in order to make varsity, even though they themselves were on junior varsity, she'd have to dump Jasper because he wasn't "cool enough" to be on the arm of a cheerleader. They'd kept on her until you guys moved here."

"I remember that," Rosalie nodded. "It was like, Alice became friends with Bella and she was the sister of an upperclassman and suddenly it didn't matter who Alice's boyfriend was because she apparently had some type of "in" to popularity. All Maggie and Tia wanted was someone to make them look cooler. Their personalities alone made that impossible." She looked at Edward then, speaking directly to him. "I doubt they said anything to Tanya. She's not the type to listen to gossip, especially underclassman gossip, or make fun of people. If anything, they're just trying to sound cool while being cruel and Alice is eating it up for some dumbass reason."

Edward smiled. "Thanks but I really don't care if they did or didn't." He looked at Bella, and taking her hand, shrugged his shoulders. "She's the only thing that matters. Alice can be as big of a bitch as she wants, as long as she stays away from Bella. She's all I care about." She just smiled shyly back at him.

**_*Hello? Why is everyone ignoring me?_**

The last message came through as the phone was being handed back to Rosalie, who just laughed. If Alice thought she was being cool hanging out with Tia and Maggie, no one in the room agreed with her.

The room grew silent again, each lost in their thoughts.

Bella chose to skip the message about Edward having feelings for her. And Edward chose to play ignorant to what Alice was talking about in regards to his feelings. It was hardly the time to discuss anything of the sort. Instead they focused on the part where Rosalie hadn't responded.

"You haven't talked to her yet?" Edward asked suddenly, bewildered since he knew there was only so much he would be able to take of Alice's constant texting.

"I love Alice, I do. She was a great friend when Bells and I got here. But Edward, my man, your sister is driving my fucking crazy!" Rosalie declared with a sigh and a shake of her head. "Just because I'm a senior doesn't mean I think it's okay to talk shit like her other friends do. They're like "Mean Girl" wannabes or something. I don't know why she lets herself get caught up with them since it's very obvious that no one really likes them with the way they treat people; I just know I don't care to know her while she's on good terms with them."

Bella nodded, grateful to hear her sister say that. She knew she was plain while Rose was gorgeous, she didn't need a supposed friend trying to cut her down and point it out too. "I know. She talked to me nonstop last year and through the summer, but since this year started, she barely has time for anyone but Jasper."

Edward remembered back to his conversation with his friend from the day before. "He's not all too happy with her either right now, I don't think."

"No?"

He shook his head. "He called me yesterday, complaining about Alice complaining. Guess she didn't get the response she wanted out of our parents in regards to me and called him to rant. He didn't approve of her tone or some of the things she was saying. He said it sounded like she was hanging out with the twits again, though he hadn't seen it since he's not with her _all_ the time this year, different classes and basketball and all."

"Interesting," Rosalie commented, but didn't add anything else to the conversation. "Alright, lovelies, I have school tomorrow. I will see you both later." With that, she hit dial on her phone, presumably to Emmett and left the room. "Hi, baby. Yeah I'll be in school tomorrow. Yeah, I'm feeling much better, think it was just…."

With her door closed, Bella took in a deep breath. She didn't really know what to say to Edward about his sister. On one hand, she was so angry at Alice for her thoughts, but on the other, she was so saddened for Edward that she was acting this way. And on top of that, she felt guilty for being relieved that she had something like Alice losing her mind to focus on so she wasn't thinking about what happened to her.

"I should have asked her to text me those messages so I can show my parents," Edward said after a moment of thought.

"What for?"

"So I can show my parents what their precious daughter was up to." He looked at her, his face serious. He remembered all too well the nightmare from not even a year earlier. "My parents were really upset over what happened before you guys showed up, with the way things were with Jasper," he started to explain. "Alice and Jasper started dating in sixth grade, well, as much as 12 year olds can date at least, and she always said he was the boy she would marry one day. It's sickening, really, but she'd never been unsure about them." He shrugs because that's his sister, and Jasper had been his best friend first, seeing the two of them all lovey-dovey was a lot to take in for the brother and friend.

"And then Maggie and Tia come into her life because she becomes a cheerleader. Alice is peppy enough on her own; she could have been the whole squad if that was allowed. But whatever. Anyhow, all of a sudden she's spending time with these two, they're her age, and Alice has always been nearly too much to handle for most, so she doesn't have a lot of friends, so it didn't seem that bad. But one day, things are different. Maybe Jasper isn't the one for her. Maybe he really isn't "cool" enough because he's a lanky kid who was a little awkward. Maybe she should try to get one of the older boy's attentions, because that would make her popular, and everyone wants to be popular, right?" Bella disagreed, but she could see what Edward meant. "But Jasper was who Alice liked, and my parents like him too. There was never a disagreement until Maggie and Tia."

"Why would someone Alice liked bother them?" It seemed so ridiculous to Bella. Yes, Alice possessed a lot of energy, and was tough to keep up with most days, but for no one to be her friend because of it just sounded so wrong and made her feel sad for the small girl. Still, knowing this information didn't make her feel any less hurt in regards to the way Alice spoke of her.

"Probably because no one liked them," Edward answered honestly. "It's the old adage of someone looks pretty until they open their mouth. Any guy who may have liked them, because they're not physically ugly, no longer wanted to be around them once they started speaking. Everything is a complaint, or an insult. You've been lucky. They don't like me, obviously, since I wouldn't give them the time of day when they first started hanging out with Alice, so they haven't entered your sphere yet."

Bella shuddered just thinking about them. If she thought Mike Newton finding out what had happened to her was bad, she didn't even want to imagine how horrific it would be to have these two know. She was suddenly very glad no one had spoken to Alice since.

"I wish she wasn't so easily led. She's so smart. I just don't understand how she can be around people like that," Bella was completely dumbfounded. The girl she met didn't register with what she saw typed out. "She's always been so nice to me, I just, seeing those messages; it makes me wonder which the real Alice is."

Nodding, Edward grabbed Bella's hand in his. "Makes me wonder too, and she's my sister."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore. Just makes me sad," Bella sighed. There was already so much in her life that made her sad, knowing she may have lost a friend was too much to think about. "Thank you for still going tonight. Even after I was so mean to you yesterday."

"You weren't mean. And I understand why you were upset. I really do." His fingers squeezed her hand reassuringly. He still felt like an ass, but was willing to drop it for the time being.

"Thank you for finding me."

A lump formed in his throat. "I'd do anything for you."

She ignored the emotion she could hear behind his words, ignored what she remembered seeing on her sister's phone, and just nodded, too caught up to dwell or question. But she did scoot down on her bed so she could rest her head on his shoulder, feeling his arms encircle her in protection. "Thank you for saving my life."

* * *

_Well, there you have. I think we've come a long way with our twosome. And Bella, how do we feel about her? I'm pretty proud of her, I gotta say. What do we think of Alice? I'm promise there is a point to her madness lol. And how about Bella feeling comfortable with Edward right now? They're so sweet lol. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Good day, all! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. Loved your comments about Alice. I've never hated the character, and really hadn't planned on her going and kind of mean, but for some reason, that's just where she wanted to go. You will see some resolution to her actions in this chapter, but you don't really see her. There will be a sugary moment at the end though lol. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks again:)_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own or profit from it._

* * *

Edward returned to school on Wednesday, though Bella remained home the rest of the week. He returned to school and suddenly found himself the most popular kid on campus. While Tia hadn't actually told Tanya herself of Edward's brief crush, as Alice had claimed to Rosalie, she had told as many people as she could, letting her words spread like wildfire amongst the masses. But it wasn't just a simple story. No, Alice's destructive friend told a sordid tale of Edward leaving Bella mid-coitus to run off to Tanya because she had called him one night, claiming she wanted him, not Felix any longer.

He figured out pretty quickly the story was new, meant to spread the day he returned, meaning Alice was behind the maliciousness since only she knew out of everyone at school when he was going back. When they passed in the hall, he couldn't even look at her. By lunch time however, the story was squashed when it finally reached Tanya. To say that she was angry was being kind. In front of the whole school, for perhaps the first time ever, Tanya Daniels was not sweet, and her pretty smile did not reach her lips. She pulled Edward to her side, their first ever true interaction, that he found he couldn't wait to get away from ironically enough, and declared to everyone how stupid they were. Sheep, she had called them.

"If you believe the lies of one pathetic individual who has nothing better to do than talk about people behind their backs, people they don't even _know_, then you are all sheep!" she'd declared, her feet atop a lunch table so she could see the whole of the school gathered. "This is not a game. I am a real person, who would never hurt Felix by being so callous. And this man, Edward Cullen," she smiled a real smile at him, probably at his shock that she really did know who he was. "To say that he would hurt _his_ girl so wickedly, that is near blasphemy. Bella Swan is not even here to speak for herself, and yet you all spread lies about her. You are worse than the cruelty you say we have committed."

There was a moment when everything faded away, the chatter in the cafeteria vanishing, as Tanya Daniels declared to the school Edward's affection for Bella. It was a jolt to the system really. He was standing with his one-time crush, and she was defending his adoration of Bella. Everyone but he could see it. That was no lie.

"You should know, I do know who it was who started telling these lies, and I won't let them continue. Keep talking if you want, but you will regret it." And with that, Tanya stepped down from the table, smiled once more at Edward, and walked off with Felix.

He didn't hear anything more about himself after that. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that not only was Tanya Daniels normally so sweet and reserved, rarely ever speaking out against anyone, but that Maggie and Tia, as well as Alice, who cried and cried and cried, were promptly kicked off the cheerleading squad with no possibility of rejoining at a later date. It was a harsh punishment, but Edward learned Tanya felt the only way to get through to the girls was to go swift and hard. People enjoyed talking about them more than anyone else after that.

By the end of that first day back, Edward had even come to learn that Jasper had told Alice he couldn't be with her if this was how she wanted to be. He didn't need a girlfriend who was not only cruel to her family, but to those she called friends.

"I saw her after Tanya talked to her," Jasper looked stricken, like the memory was too much. "I told her I couldn't believe she would act the way she was, after everything that happened last year. I told her I thought she was better than that." Edward had nodded; glad to see he wasn't the only one with a problem with how Alice was acting. "I said I'd stick by her no matter what, but only if she was willing to leave those two bitches behind and be the person I fell in love with those years ago."

"What did she say?" Edward had asked, sad for his sister, but also glad someone was standing up to her.

"She just cried, which sucked hard to see, cause I hate to see her cry, you know. Thought about taking it back, but it's not like this was the first time it happened. And it's not like it wasn't that big of a deal. She hurt a lot of people." Jasper just sighed. "I expect there to be some fireworks at your house tonight."

Jasper wasn't kidding when he made that remark. Not only was Alice grounded indefinitely for the lies she helped spread, her phone, television, and any other electronic devices she had, were taken. All Alice had in her room after Carlisle and Esme were done speaking with her was a mattress, blanket, pillow, and enough clothes for the school week. On top of that, she had to spend her evenings after school helping Carlisle out at the hospital, changing out bed pans.

Needless to say, Alice was _very_ sorry for how she had behaved. But it was going to take a lot for people to forgive.

Bella was glad to have avoided seeing all of that chaos. Caroline took the week off, staying home with Bella, helping her with whatever she needed. Even if it was just a shoulder to cry on. But after that week home, Bella knew she couldn't hide forever. It was bad enough people had been talking about her for something so ridiculous and unrelated to her pain, she didn't want to stay away and add fuel to any fire. No matter how much going back to school with all the loud noises and close bodies terrified her.

"I won't leave you alone for a minute. I promise," Edward had told her that Saturday as they watched old Johnny Quest cartoons in her room. She'd told him she planned to return to school that Monday and he was more than willing to be her guide and protector.

As the day dawned, Bella watched the sun rise. She hadn't slept a wink, her nerves and the nightmares still plaguing her mind. The cut on her lip was a scab now, and her black eyes were more yellowish than anything. In fact, Rosalie and Caroline had helped her with a makeup concoction to keep them concealed so no one would harass her with questions or looks all day. It was her story to tell if she so chose to, her face shouldn't be the thing that gave it away. Besides, she was sure her reactions to people would be enough to make people take notice of how different she was.

Edward was going to drive her to school until she was ready to drive herself. She was so glad to have her truck home, away from that horrible place, but the idea of getting into it, alone, with no way to defend herself, struck fear deep into her core. So Edward immediately volunteered to be her chauffer.

She showered and dressed, and mentally patted herself on the back when Rosalie knocked and she didn't flinch. "Thought I'd help you with that makeup this morning since I'm sure you're probably super nervous."

"Yeah, thanks." Bella sat on her bed while Rosalie pulled her desk chair over. For five minutes Rosalie worked in silence. "Are you sure people have stopped talking about me?" Bella finally asked.

A small smile played against Rosalie's lips. After hearing from Edward all that had transpired that Wednesday upon his return, Bella had pulled Rose into her room demanding to know everything she knew Edward had to be keeping from her. In the end, Rose just confirmed what Edward knew, while telling Bella not to worry about her return. People felt bad for Bella for the way Alice had let people talk about her, especially when she was out sick. More than anything, Rose had said, people were too busy still gossiping about Tia and Maggie to pay Bella any serious scrutiny.

"You'll be fine. If anything, you'll probably get the sympathy train for being an unknowing victim in those twit's game," Rose laughed sardonically. "With me around though, that won't last too long. There you go!" Holding up a mirror to her face, Bella could see her face was clear. Of course she knew where the bruises were, knew that they still hurt, but to everyone else, she looked as normal as possible, if still a little on the sickly side. And that was all that mattered. "You look beautiful, you know. Even without the makeup."

Tears welled in her eyes. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

Rosalie scoffed. "When have I ever done that? You know I don't mince words, why would I start now?"

Bella just shrugged, her mind remembering Edward telling her she was beautiful too. "Edward said that too. That night, he barely touched my cheek and told me I was beautiful." Bella looked at her sister with sad eyes. "I know he didn't mean it."

"Oh, sweetie, he meant it. There's no reason to lie about something like that," Rose promised. It sounded like she mumbled something along the lines of 'bout time that boy figured his shit out' but Bella couldn't be sure. "What time is he picking you up?"

"He said he be here at seven-thirty so in a few minutes."

"Well, let's get you downstairs. You know momma is going to have a breakfast for you for your first day back," Rose laughed. It was true; Caroline always cooked a big meal on the first day back to school from everything.

The two girls walked downstairs, careful of Bella who still ached in some places. As they reached the kitchen, they could hear their mother talking. Edward was early, and Caroline had insisted he stay for breakfast, even though he'd said he'd already eaten. So together, the four of them sat at the kitchen table, a mountain of French toast in the center. By the time seven forty-five rolled around, both Edward and Bella were stuffed and more concerned about the weight of food in their bellies rather than the weight of what the day meant.

Pulling into the parking lot at school, Bella watched her classmates walking, laughing, and joking with each other as they headed to their first classes. Everyone was normal. No one noticed Edward's car and pointed it out. It was just another day. At least it was for the moment.

"You ready?" Edward had shut off the engine but made no move to exit. His eyes were intent on Bella, scrutinizing her form for any sign of distress or panic.

"No," she whispered, her eyes darting around the parking lot as kids passed by Edward's car. She was suddenly ill at ease, and felt as though something would strike out at her. "But there's no way around it, is there?"

"No, not unless you want to be homeschooled and I really don't think your dad will be too onboard with that plan. Caroline probably would love it, but the Chief, not so much." Edward smiled wryly, attempting to lighten the mood. "Besides, nothing is going to happen. I'll stick by you and I know Rosalie isn't going to let anything happen to you either." He motioned with his chin across the parking lot where Bella's sister leaned against her car, Emmett standing beside her.

"He doesn't know anything, right?" Bella questioned, trying to keep panic out of her voice. Rose had left just before Edward and Bella, catching a ride with Emmett this morning.

"He doesn't know anything. Your sister has been very careful with her words. He only knows you were out sick." Edward squeezed Bella's hand in reassurance. "Are you scared to be around him?" The thought hadn't occurred to him until that moment. There were so many reasons for Bella to not want to return to school, and she'd voiced many of them the day before. But he'd never considered anyone she knew would scare her. Emmett was on the football team. He was an imposing figure, and it was very easy to be leery of him if you didn't know him already, even if he was really very gentle.

"Not so much scared," Bella began, trying to gather her thoughts on the matter. She felt ridiculous for feeling the way she was, especially since Emmett was a giant teddy bear who was always around. But because he was so much bigger than her, the logical part of her brain shut off and allowed the panicking side to take over. She knew he would never hurt her, the way she knew Edward wouldn't, or her dad, but his size played against that knowledge. "I know Rose would never let anything happen to me, but it's just, he towers over me. Those… those guys were so much bigger than me too. I was overwhelmed by them, and I don't want to look at Emmett and think of them."

She was starting to cry a little, and Edward did the only thing he could think, he pulled her into his arms and held her close and protected. "I know you're scared, love. In a way I'm scared too. But if I know Emmett, there's nothing about him that will have you comparing once he opens his mouth and something ridiculous comes out."

Bella laughed a little at that, sniffling her stupid tears away. "I know. I just have to remember."

"It's just like you said, Rose won't let anything happen to you, and I'm right here too." She nodded at his reassurance, and then took a deep breath before pulling away. He gently wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, ignoring some stares of passing classmates at the once intimate embrace. "Let's go get today over with, okay?"

Edward got out of the car first. He rushed to Bella's side, opening the door for her. Once she was standing, he took her book bag from her, lifting it to his shoulder with his own bag, despite her glare at the gesture. Then with a small smile, took her hand in his and walked toward Rosalie and Emmett. He could see Bella's sister talking to Emmett with quick words, and Emmett nodding in understanding. He knew Rosalie wouldn't say anything, but a little warning never hurt anything.

As soon as they reached the two, Bella let go of the warmth of Edward's hand and hugged her sister. "You've already done the hardest part, Sissy, the rest is cake," Rose whispered so only Bella could hear. "I love you and I'm here for you. No matter what, okay?"

Bella nodded to her sister before turning her attention to Emmett. She steeled her expression to be one of nonchalance, hoping to avoid looking like she wanted to run as far from him as possible. "Morning, Emmett."

"Heya, Bells. Feeling better?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She was nervous, and it showed in her voice. But she didn't want to draw attention to herself. "Rose said you guys played really well in the game Saturday. She said you even sacked the quarterback!" She was proud of herself for saying as much as she did without sounding dumb. And she could still see the smile on Rose's face when she talked about how awesome Emmett had played, saying he was brought in on both offense and defense when Crowley went down with a twisted ankle.

"Course I played great, had my good luck charm cheering me on," he smiled pulling Rose into a hug. "But you should've seen it, Bells, me and James were all over that field, kicking ass and taking names. Heard there were even some pro scouts watching too. Be pretty cool if one of them was checking me out."

"Well, you are hard to miss," Rosalie quipped with an easy smile. "But you settled on Tennessee and we are going to college in the land of Opry!" she said with a wry grin. Country was not a favorite style of music for Rosalie, but she loved Emmett enough to get over it.

It had been hard on Rosalie when the family moved from Arizona. She was in her junior year of school, had lots of friends, was in a bunch of afterschool activities, and had her future planned. She wanted to be a biologist even though her then boyfriend, Royce, hated the idea of having a smart girlfriend since he was raised to believe women didn't work, only took care of the home. But then Charlie was offered the job of Chief and he and their mom thought the small town would be good for the girls, especially Rosalie since no one liked Royce, as well as a nice change of pace for them. After a few weeks of resentment, Rosalie finally gave up her moping and just accepted the things she had were no more. It was time to start fresh. She left Phoenix and Royce's beliefs behind.

When she met Emmett, her plans rearranged again. They'd met in a government class, debated against each other for two hours, and found love. He wanted to play professional football until he couldn't anymore, in which he then wanted to try out politics, and she found a love for civil rights litigation. They were both very passionate and very smart, and together they were golden.

"Yeah, yeah, woman, I know," Emmett laughed. "It'd just be nice to have them already checking me out, make it easier for when I'm ready to enter the draft."

"I know, but still, one thing at a time." Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and with a nod of her head, the four started walking toward the building. As they passed the front office, Rose looked over at Edward, who once again, had Bella's hand. "I saw Alice this morning when we parked."

He just nodded. He didn't really know what to say to that. He hadn't seen much of her since she got in trouble, and he was okay with that for now.

"She didn't look too good, man," Emmett supplied, keeping his voice low around their classmates. "Jasper says your old man has her working at the hospital with him, emptying out bedpans. That true?"

"Yeah," was all he offered.

"Did you hear what Tanya did?" Rose chimed in. When everyone shook their heads no, she continued. "You know she had the three kicked off the squad and banned? Well, she went to Principal Sloane and made a suggestion on the punishment. Guess after talking with her mom about her job, she got the idea. She gave them an option, get their acts together and volunteer at the shelter her mom works at for the rest of the school year, working with kids who have behavioral problems and no longer have homes, and they can just be suspended from cheerleading for the year. They'd get to try out again, get another shot at being able to make varsity. If they don't and choose to continue bullying and being degenerates-her words, not mine-then the expulsion stands. She refuses to let that kind of behavior happen."

"Wow, Sloane went along with it?" Bella asked in a low voice. She had no idea that Tanya's mom worked with a shelter.

"Absolutely. She said it was a good way to teach them what bullying does and how actions have consequences." Rose stopped walking and looked Edward right in the eye. "Alice was the only one to take her up on the offer. She will help your dad after school, and on weekends, help Tanya's mom."

He was a little shocked by that, but then a small smile tugged at his lips. His sister was still in there. The Terror Twins hadn't crippled her completely. "That's good. That's real good."

"Yeah, it is," Rose agreed. "I think Tanya thought this up because of Alice. She's not a bad person. She just gets too caught up in herself and Tia and Maggie latched on to that, made her feel important with their attention, but only because it gets them what they want. This is a good thing for Alice to go through, this shelter work."

"Why didn't the other two take the deal?" Bella questioned, dumbfounded. From what she'd heard, they were all about making varsity, and being "top dogs" of the school, as small as it was, so she didn't understand why they wouldn't accept a way to get back to that.

"Those bitches think being offensive is their ticket to popularity," Emmett answered with a shake of his head. "Sloane brought them in one at a time to talk to them, and only Alice showed remorse for anything that was done. I mean, they toilet-papered Angela Webber's house right after inviting her to the next jock party." He was shaking his head, a look of disgust on his face. "They think they're being cute, but all they are is pathetic."

They had reached Bella's first class of the day, English. She hadn't been paying attention, but the three of them had walked her to class as a unit. She knew this to be true because Rose's first class was Government II and that was in the opposite direction, in a different building. And Edward, he had Calculus toward the front of the building they were in. She smiled to herself at their thoughtfulness. And decided she'd wait to call them out on it.

"Okay, Emmett is right down the hall in Spanish if you need anything," Rosalie smiled. "He knows you've been feeling not so great so if you need anything, just say the word."

Bella nodded, glad to hear that Emmett was close by and that he was oblivious. "Got it. I'll be okay, I think."

"Well, just in case," Emmett grinned. Rose hugged her sister and then walked off with the giant man.

Turning to look at Edward, Bella felt her cheeks redden. "Thank you for walking me to class."

Blush took to Edward's cheeks too then. "You're welcome." He smiled a smile she had never seen before, one that touched his eyes in a way that made the green shine brighter. "Just so you know, no matter what had happened, I probably would've still wanted to walk you." With that, he kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment, and turned to walk back toward his class giving her no time to react.

As Bella dazedly entered her English class, finding her seat beside Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley near the window, Edward hurried toward his Calculus class, a stupid grin on his face. It was just her forehead, and she hadn't flinched from it like he had expected she would, but the fact that his lips made contact of any kind with Bella had his stomach doing flips. His lips tingled from the contact, and his heart was pounding as though he'd run a marathon.

Rushing into his seat just as Ms. Sanders was starting her lesson, Edward thought back to the moment he'd seen Tanya at the carnival. Standing in line with Bella, he had just been looking this way and that way, waiting for their turn when Tanya came into view. He was taken with her instantly from her smile, but he tried to remember the feelings he'd had as a result. There was of course the feeling of importance that had come over him at seeing that smile directed his way. She was to be a senior and he was merely to be a sophomore. He felt good about that brief moment of attention that passed his way from someone so popular.

But as class carried on around him, he couldn't find a single time in the two plus months he'd infatuated on Tanya that resulted in the same effect that chaste kiss on Bella's forehead had. His heart didn't skip, his breathing didn't falter, and more than anything, his stomach never once did the extreme gymnastics that it was currently doing now.

He wondered if this was how Bella felt about him… _if_ she still felt that way.

"Edward?"

He heard his name being called but he knew it wasn't the teacher; the voice was too masculine, and too softly spoken, as though barely being spoken. Glancing to his left, he noticed Jasper hunched over his desk, staring at him with eyes full of intent. "What?" he whispered back.

Instead of answering, a folded up sheet of paper flew his way. Passing notes in class, what were they, twelve year old girls? With a roll of his eyes, Edward unfolded the paper and read. _Are you and Bella together?_ He wanted to laugh. Looking back at his friend, Edward shook his head no. It would be a long time before Bella was ready for anything more than a friendship. And even that was pushing it. Her trust had been broken, torn apart really. He was lucky she allowed him around her at all.

Another note flew his way. _Why were you holding hands then? Newton said you kissed her._

He turned to glare at Jasper since Michael Newton was nowhere close. What was it Mike's business if Edward held his best friend's hand? What was it anyone's business if Edward gave an innocent kiss to said best friend? _Since when do you gossip?_ He wrote back, frustrated with his friend for falling prey to such stupidity. If he had been a fool for believing he had a shot with Tanya Daniels when he really didn't know or feel anything of substance for her, than his blond-haired friend was a fool for playing this petty game.

_Defensive much?_ Jasper's next note read, and the smirk that accompanied it was enough to ruin the pleasant mood that was floating in the air around him, but only if he let it. And he refused to do that. No, the way he'd felt as a result of his morning with Bella would not be tainted.

Edward ignored his friend for the rest of the class, including the two notes that passed after he stopped paying attention to Jasper. Instead he allowed his mind to replay the feel of his lips on Bella's skin, the way her breath hitched ever so slightly, but not out of fear. The way her eyes had shone bright and a little glazed by his action, which made him want to puff out his chest like a loon. He allowed the butterflies in his belly to dance to their heart's content, savoring the way his heart beat stronger because his mind was on Bella.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Kind of a filler chapter, kind of a push forward chapter. Had a bit of a time jump, and a sweet moment between our two. What did you think about that? What about Alice, do you think there's hope for her? Let me know what you think. Thanks again!_


End file.
